Folge 1: Entspannung
by Castle Season 9 Deutsch
Summary: Im Finale der 8. Staffel haben Richard Castle und Kate Beckett den erschütterndsten Fall ihrer Karriere gelöst, nur um dann von einem, der als tot galt, niedergeschossen zu werden. Hat Caleb Brown überlebt? Hat er allein gearbeitet? Wurde er von jemandem geschickt, der entschlossen war Castle und Beckett ein für alle mal zu eliminieren? Werden sie rechtzeitig gefunden? St9, Folge 1
1. Chapter 1

**Entspannung**

Staffel 9, Folge 1

geschrieben von bunysliper & encantadaa

übersetzt von mf3381

gegengelesen von Copop83

 _Der nachfolgende Text ist eine fiktive Geschichte von Autoren ohne jegliche Beziehung zur ABC-Sendung "Castle". Erkennbare Charaktere sind Eigentum von Andrew Marlowe und ABC. Namen, Orte und Geschehnisse sind Produkt der Kreativität des Autors oder werden fiktiv genutzt. Jegliche Ähnlichkeit zu tatsächlichen Personen, lebend oder tot, Unternehmen, Firmen, Ereignissen oder Örtlichkeiten ist rein zufällig._

* * *

Kapitel 1

 _17\. Mai 2016_

"Wisst ihr, eigentlich sollte ich nicht überrascht sein, dass so viele Leute vor 8:00 Uhr hier sind, aber ich bin es trotzdem."

Gleichzeitig schnaubend, hauten Kevin Ryan und Javier Esposito Vikram auf die Schulter und trieben ihn in die Bar vor sich, Lanie im Schlepptau. Es war nicht wirklich überfüllt; etwa ein Dutzend Gäste waren im Raum verteilt, einige mit Gepäck zu ihren Füßen, einige sahen eher so aus, als wären sie für ein Katerbier gekommen. Dennoch war der Raum gut genug besucht, dass niemand zweimal auf die Neuankömmlinge sah.

"Willkommen in der Stadt, die niemals schläft."

"Sie sagen das, als würde ich nicht seit September hier leben."

Ryan und Esposito tauschten einen Blick - das war ein Gespräch für ein anderes Mal, eine Zeit, wenn sie weniger unter Schlafentzug litten und sich ein wenig Staub auf die LokSat-Sache gelegt hatte - und zuckten dann mit den Schultern.

"Ja, gut, Sie mögen zwar seit September hier sein, aber Sie sind nicht bei uns seit September gewesen. Und das hier, mein Freund, ist eine altehrwürdige Tradition nach jedem Fall. Egal, wie spät es ist."

Neben seinem Partner nickte Esposito. "Mein Kumpel hat Recht, Bro. Und da Sie jetzt Teil des Teams sind, ist es Zeit für Sie ein Teil der Tradition zu sein."

"Gibt es einen geheimen Handschlag?", fragte Vikram gedehnt, nach Unterstützung heischend zu Lanie zurückschauend. Die Gerichtsmedizinerin rollte nur die Augen.

"Setzen Sie ihnen bitte keine Flausen in den Kopf. Sie könnten tatsächlich auf die Idee kommen Club-Regeln und sowas zu machen."

"Ja", stimmte Esposito zu, während er sie mit einem Ellbogen anstieß. "Erste Regel: Es wird sich nicht über die Regeln lustig gemacht!"

"Oder die Club-Gründer", fügte Ryan hinzu, während er die Gruppe zu einer Nische an der Rückseite des Raumes führte und Esposito zurück blieb, um die erste Runde an Getränken zu besorgen.

Lanie rollte die Augen und ließ ihren müden Körper auf den angeschlagenen Vinylsitz sinken. "Ich würde sagen, ihr zwei bekommt das auch ohne meine Hilfe alleine geregelt."

Ryan zuckte mit den Schultern, plumpste neben sie und grinste. "Nehmen Sie sich nie zu ernst. Regel Nummer zwei."

"Sollte ich die Regeln aufschreiben?", fragte Vikram und schaute sich am Tisch um als die anderen kicherten. "Würde mich das zum Schriftführer machen?"

"Was hab ich übers Ermuntern gesagt?"

Eine Schulter zuckend und es sich gemütlich machend antwortete Vikram: "Wie heißt es so schön? Wenn Du in Rom bist, tu' was die Römer tun. Auch wenn man Dienstag morgens um 8 Uhr in einer New Yorker Bar ist."

"Guter Junge! Sehen Sie, Sie lernen schnell!"

"Auf das Team!", begeisterte sich Vikram und nahm das von Esposito angebotene Bierglas, sobald dieser sich dem Tisch näherte. Seine Begleiter schnaubten nur, entlasteten den Detective dann aber auch der anderen Gläser.

Letztendlich war es Esposito, der zusammensackte und seinen Kopf an die hölzerne Leiste der Sitzgarnitur sinken ließ. "Mein Gott, was für ein Tag."

Die Haltung seines Partners imitierend hauchte Ryan nur ein "Ja."

Vier Gläser wurden gehoben, aber nur an zweien genippt. Stattdessen warfen die Partner sich einen langen Blick zu.

"Ich kann einfach nicht glauben..."

"Ja", schnitt Ryan ihm zustimmend das Wort ab. "Ja, ich auch nicht."

Vikram sah von einem zum anderen. "Ist das, wie Sie entspannen? Scheint irgendwie... kontraproduktiv. Ich dachte, das hier wäre eine Party? Eine Feier?"

Esposito beäugte ihn und schüttelte den Kopf während eines langsamen Zuges von seinem Bier. "Es ist Teil des Prozesses. Sie können nicht direkt zum Tanzen übergehen, wenn Sie es noch nicht ganz verarbeitet haben."

Vikram nickte den beiden zu. "Verstanden. Tja, ich bin hier um Ihre Methoden zu lernen. Bringen Sie sie mir bei."

"Nicht", warnte Lanie, und ließ ihr Gesicht in ihre Hand fallen, als Ryan und Esposito sich eifrig nach vorne beugten, um ihre Geheimnisse zu teilen. "Jetzt haben Sie es geschafft."

Zwei Paar weit aufgerissene Augen wandten sich ihr zu, um Unschuld vorzutäuschen. "Er hat gefragt Lanie, es ist das Mindeste, was wir tun können."

"Nein, das Mindeste, was ihr zwei tun könnt, ist nicht irgendwas zu erfinden, um dem armen Kerl zu quälen."

Esposito hob eine Schulter und schaute Vikram genauer an. "Sieht er irgendwie beunruhigt für dich aus, Ryan?"

Kevin legte den Kopf schief, um den Analytiker mit kritischen Augen zu begutachten. "Sieht in Ordnung für mich aus."

Ihren Kopf schüttelnd, klopfte Lanie auf den Tisch. "Lasst mich raus. Ich werde euch drei Stooges für ein paar Minuten in Ruhe lassen."

"Hey, dem können wir nur zustimmen."

"Natürlich tut ihr das. Jetzt beweg dich, Ryan, bevor ich etwas darüber hören muss wie all diese Albernheit in euer "game" passt.

Esposito schniefte, sein Glas an die Lippen haltend. "Mein "game" ist ausgezeichnet, Lanie."

Aufstehend, konnte die Pathologin nur lachen. "Natürlich ist es das. Natürlich. Die Damen stehen heute Morgen Schlange für Dich, Javi."

Sie machte auf ihrem Weg um ihn herum sicher, dass sie ihm, gönnerhaft wie immer, auf die Schulter klopfte.

Grinsend sah Vikram die beiden anderen Männer an. "So lehre mich, Sensei, anderer Sensei, lehre mich. Denn ich muss ihnen sagen, die Schlange für diesen Kerl", er legte eine Pause ein und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger an seine Brust, "ist ein wenig kurz."

Beide Männer schmunzelten, aber Esposito war derjenige, der antwortete. "Oh, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Sie haben sich vielleicht früher die Finger verbrannt, aber darum kümmern wir uns."

Als Vikram wieder lachte, gesellte sich nur eine Stimme zu ihm. Er blickte herüber und sah dass Ryans amüsiertes Grinsen verschwunden war und durch hängende Mundwinkel und gerunzelte Stirn ersetzt worden war.

"Was?", fragte Esposito, als er sich zu seinem Partner drehte. "Jenny? Das Baby?"

"Ach, nein. Nur... er hat sich früher die Finger verbrannt."

Vikrams Brauen schossen in die Höhe. "Nun reiben Sie es nicht auch noch rein."

"Nein, nicht das. Ich dachte nur an vorhin. Caleb Brown und... Sie wissen schon."

Esposito Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos. Er verstand gar nichts. "Was ist mit ihm?", fragte er.

"Warum sollte er den Körper an anderer Stelle verbrennen? Er wollte Brown loswerden, warum sollte sein Lakai ihn im Auto töten, wenn er eine Verbrennungsanlage im Keller hatte."

"Um Beckett zu ärgern? Um sie vor ihm zu warnen?"

"Ja, das stimmt." Ryan leckte sich die Lippen und versuchte vergeblich die Spannung in seinen Schultern zu lösen. "Aber bei diesem Kerl ging es immer ums Spuren verwischen, nicht wahr?"

Vikram nickte zustimmend. Das hatten sie alle mitbekommen.

"Dann wäre Brown zu töten, die Leiche zu verbrennen und sie da zu hinterlassen, wo die Cops sie finden doch das Gegenteil von dem, was er wohl tun würde."

"Was willst du damit sagen? Dass das alles nicht vorbei ist? Es war nicht... Denkst Du, jemand anderes hat Caleb Brown getötet?"

Ryan schüttelte den Kopf, eine Hand über sein Gesicht reibend. "Ich weiß nicht. Nur irgendwas passt nicht zusammen."

"Als nächstes willst du mir erzählen, dass die Leiche nicht echt war?"

Ryans Augen weiteten sich. "Was, wenn es so war? Lanie, du hast die Aufzeichnungen geleitet, aber sie könnten manipuliert worden sein. Wir haben das schon gesehen. Was, wenn die Leiche im Auto nur ein Notfallplan war? Ihre Art einen "Jerry Tyson" abzuziehen und zu verschwinden?"

Esposito sah sich am Tisch um, seine Augen trafen zuerst die von Lanie, dann die von Vikram. Der Analyst sah blass aus. " Könnte er das getan haben? Seinen eigenen Tod vortäuschen und es dann vertuschen?"

"Das ist LokSat, alles ist möglich. Sie haben meine Aufzeichnungen schon einmal gehackt. Sie könnten Caleb Browns DNS in unserem System geändert haben, bevor wir überhaupt damit angefangen haben ihn zu überprüfen und wir wüssten es nicht."

Sie sprangen aus ihren Sitzen. Espo deutete auf Vikram. "Gehen Sie zum Revier zurück und graben Sie alles aus, was Sie über die beiden finden: Caleb Brown, Mason Wood, jeden, mit dem sie gearbeitet haben. Ich brauche Aliase, ich brauche Adressen aus ihrer Kindheit, die Zufluchten geworden sein könnten, ich brauche alles."

Vikram nickte. "Schon dabei."

"Ich rufe Beckett an", kündigte Esposito an, als er in seiner Jackentasche nach seinem Handy griff.

"Und ich Castle." Ryan hob sein Handy an sein Ohr, als er Lanie aus der Bar auf die Straße folgte. "Verdammt. Es geht direkt die Mailbox ran. Sein Telefon muss ausgeschaltet sein."

Esposito schüttelte den Kopf. "Beckett geht auch nicht ran. Wir müssen zu ihnen."

Ein Taxi rufend, deutete er auf Vikram, damit er es nahm. "Rufen Sie mich sofort an, wenn Sie etwas wissen. Und beziehen Sie das FBI nur mit ein, wenn es unbedingt sein muss."

Der Analyst nickte und stieg ohne ein weiteres Wort ein. Das Auto fuhr los, bevor er die Tür zugeschlagen hatte, und ließ den Rest zurück, um sich auf den Weg zu Castle und Becketts Loft in SoHo zu machen.

"Denkt ihr, er ist hinter ihnen her?", fragte Lanie, als sie versuchte mit ihnen Schritt zu halten.

"Ich denke sie müssen wissen, dass er da draußen sein könnte. Und da sie nicht an ihre Telefone gehen, bekommen sie die Nachricht persönlich."

Ryan nickte zustimmend ohne zu zögern. "Lanie, vielleicht solltest du..."

"Nein, nein. Keine Chance. Wenn ihr denkt, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten sind, komme ich auch mit."

Ohne ihr Tempo zu verlangsamen, schauten sich die beiden Ermittler an.

"Wir wissen nicht, wo wir rein geraten, Lanie. Es könnte schlimm sein."

"Oder es könnte nichts sein, und sie sind im Bett und ignorieren lediglich ihre Telefone. Nach der Nacht, die die beiden hatten, würde ich es ihnen nicht verdenken, wenn sie etwas Ruhe und Frieden brauchen."

"Versuch noch mal anzurufen", wies Esposito an und nickte Ryan zu, er solle ein Taxi rufen, während er Verstärkung rief. Nur für den Fall. Sie mussten sicherstellen, dass diese LokSat-Sache vorbei war, ein für allemal, und egal, ob Castle und Beckett im Bett waren oder nicht, ob sie schliefen oder nicht, es würde jetzt geschehen.

Sie mussten nur sicherstellen, dass sie rechtzeitig da wären.

* * *

Das Einzige, an was sie denken konnte, war Schmerz. Er wusch in Wellen über ihren Körper, so stark, dass sie mit jedem gezwungenen Atemzug schauderte.

Sie musste weiteratmen; sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass es auf diese Weise endete. Das Leben ihrer Mutter hatte nicht geendet, damit es bei ihrer Tochter so laufen würde.

Sie musste weiteratmen.

Ein Husten seitlich von ihr. Castle. Nein, nicht er auch…

Kate streckte ihre Hand aus, und er nahm sie, sein Griff erschreckend schwach. "Kate", krächzte er, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Es war so poetisch, sie wollte beinahe lachen. Sie hatten alles gemeinsam überstanden - sie wären fast in einem Gefriercontainer gestorben, starben fast Seite an Seite Zentimeter von einer Bombe entfernt, starben fast, wer weiß wie oft - und jetzt kam es hierzu. Beide auf dem Boden des Lofts liegend, der einzige Ort, an dem sie sicher sein sollten, während das Leben aus ihnen heraus blutete.

Die Idee kam ihr so plötzlich, sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie nicht eher daran gedacht hatte. Lucy. Sie rief den Namen, die Anstrengung in ihrer Stimme, als sie versuchte das System auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, hörbar. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie schreien, aber es kam kaum mehr als ein Flüstern dabei aus. Lucy konnte sie nicht hören.

"Kate", krächzte Castle neben ihr. "Nicht."

Er konnte es auch fühlen. Sie würden sterben.

"Alexis", fing Kate an. "Martha... mein Vater..."

"Lieben uns", endete er für sie. "Werden in Ordnung sein."

Ihre Kräfte schwanden, aber seine schwanden schneller. Sie fühlte, wie sein Griff schwächer, seine Finger kalt wurden.

"Rick", flüsterte sie, Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich... li... lie... Kaaa…"

Stille.

Die Tränen standen ihr in den Augen seit sie auf dem Boden zusammenbrach, aber jetzt ließ sie ihnen freien Lauf. Sie könnte nicht ohne Rick leben. Sie könnte nicht. Er konnte sie nicht verlassen.

"Rick", sagte sie krächzend. Ihre Stimme war jetzt stärker, als sie versuchte nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch ihren Ehemann am Leben zu halten. "Rick, geh nicht…"

Es war zu früh zu sterben. Es gab so vieles, das sie noch nicht getan hatten; so viele Erfahrungen, die sie verpassen würden. Sie würden nie an all die Orte reisen, die sie noch nicht besucht hatten, würden nie Kinder haben...

Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass es so enden würde. Aber ihr Leben floss so schnell aus ihr, dass sie nicht hart genug kämpfen konnte.

Mit gesammelter Kraft drückte Kate Castles Hand noch einmal, auch wenn ihre Finger seine kaum drücken konnten.

Sie wünschte, sie könnte ihren Vater anrufen, sagen, dass sie ihn liebte und dass alles wieder in Ordnung käme. Er weiß es, erinnerte sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Er weiß, wie sehr du ihn liebst.

Plötzlich erschien ihre Mutter und stand mit einem warmen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht über Kate. Sie sagte nichts, lächelte nur, und egal, wie hart Kate es auch versuchte, sie konnte ebenfalls nichts sagen. Ich muss halluzinieren, dachte sie. Wenn Mom hier wäre, wäre ich tot.

Kate versuchte ihre Hand auszustrecken, aber es fühlte sich an, als ob ihr Körper mit Blei gefüllt wäre. Sie wurde niedergedrückt; sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sie versuchte verzweifelt ihre Mutter zu berühren, um zu wissen, ob die Form vor ihr real war, versuchte sie noch einmal sie zu erreichen. Aber der Aufwand sich zu bewegen machte sie noch müder. Das Loft begann zu verblassen, aber die lächelnde Figur ihrer Mutter blieb klar.

Genau dann hörte sie, wie jemand ihren Namen rief. Sie klang, als wäre sie eine Million Meilen entfernt, aber sie würde diese Stimme überall erkennen. Javi. Warum war er hier? Nichts machte mehr Sinn.

"Beckett!" Der Duft von Ryans Eau de Cologne wusch über sie hinweg, brachte sie ein Stück weit zurück in die Realität. Er war da, wirklich da, aber egal, wie hart sie es versuchte, sie konnte ihn nicht sehen. Sie konnte seine Anwesenheit spüren und plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass die beiden Detectives gekommen sein mussten, um sie zu retten.

Kate versuchte zu sprechen; versuchte ihnen zu sagen, dass sie Castle zuerst retten sollten, aber die Worte wollten einfach nicht kommen. Sie musste aber ein Geräusch gemacht haben, denn schneller, als sie dachte, dass es möglich sei, erschien auf einmal Lanie an ihrer Seite, die Hände auf eine ihrer Wunden pressend. "Kate, Baby", bat ihre beste Freundin. "Ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst. Du musst durchhalten, Honey. Du wirst es schaffen. Castle wird es schaffen. Ihr werdet es beide schaffen."

Als Lanie sprach, hörte sie Esposito in der Ferne Dinge schreien. Dinge wie "zwei Krankenwagen" und "Notfall" und "Schusswunden" und "sie haben beide einen Puls."

Sie hatten beide einen Puls. Sie würden es beide schaffen. Beide.

Mit diesen Worten wurde Kate von Erleichterung überzogen und als Kates Welt allmählich dunkel wurde, verschwand auch die Vision ihrer Mutter.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

 _17\. Mai 2016_

Er war gefesselt.

Was erste Gedanken nach Wiedererlangen des Bewusstseins angehen, war das ein ziemlich lahmer, aber es war alles, war er zustande brachte. Er war immer noch an diesen verdammten Kreuztisch gebunden, noch immer in den Händen von LokSat.

Rick bemühte sich, kämpfte gegen den Riemen über seiner Brust, aber alles, was es ihm brachte war Widerstand und damit Schmerz. Was hatte dieser Typ mit ihm gemacht?

Es spielte keine Rolle. Er musste da raus, musste Beckett finden. Beckett warnen. Er war es. Er war derjenige, der ihr erzählte, dass Mason Wood ihr Vertrauen verdient hätte, sie davon überzeugte, dass der Mann nur ihr Bestes in seinem Interesse hätte. Und damit hatte er ihr Todesurteil unterschrieben - die Todesurteile von ihnen allen.

Aber er könnte es richtig stellen. Wenn er nur zu ihr könnte.

"Beck-"

Au. Sprechen tat auch weh. War da Blei auf seiner Brust?

"Ruhig bleiben, Darling. Du hattest eine größere Operation; du musst ruhig bleiben.

Darling? Oh nein. Oh Gott, nein. Hatten sie - war Alexis auch hier?

"Shh, Richard du wirst bald wieder ok sein."

"Kate", krächzte er, während er einen tiefen - und verdammt schmerzhaften - Atemzug nahm. "Wo ist Kate? Hat er-"

"Sie wird auch bald ok sein. Sie liegt den Gang hinunter."

Seine Mutter ließ ihre Finger durch sein Haar gleiten, aber selbst das tat weh. Alles tat weh.

"Au", hauchte er sich von der Zuneigung abwendend. "Was is' passiert?"

Die Hand seiner Mutter zog sich zurück, aber ein Hauch von Klarheit kam zu ihm zurück und er wusste, dass sie nicht weit ging. "Auf dich wurde geschossen, Honey. Auf euch beide - dich und Katherine - wurde geschossen."

Seine Brust pochte, als er das hörte und die Erinnerung aus dem Nebel seiner Verwirrung auftauchte.

Das Brennen der Kugel, der harte Schlag des Bodens gegen seinen Rücken.

Die schmierig nervige Stimme von Caleb Brown.

Beckett, die seinen Namen panisch ruft, nur um dann selbst zu Boden zu gehen, ihre Knie, die auf den Boden knallen.

Kates Finger, die in seine gekrallt sind, seine Ehefrau, die nach Lucy oder Linus - wie auch immer das verdammte Ding in dieser Woche genannt wurde - krächzt.

Dann nichts.

"Kann ich sie sehen?", schaffte er, heiße Tränen aus den Augen wegblinzelnd, herauszupressen. Kummer krallte sich in seinem Hals fest, nahm ihm beinahe den Atem.

Sanfte Finger strichen über seine Wange, versuchten den nackten Schmerz zu lindern. "Bald, Kiddo. Du musst auch zur Ruhe kommen."

Nein, er musste sie sehen. Er musste wissen, dass sie da war, dass der Schmerz in seiner Brust nicht bald auch noch den scharfen Schmerz der Trauer beinhaltete.

"Bitte." Er bettelte; er wusste, dass er bettelte, aber es gab kein Halten, weder für die Bitte noch für deren Dringlichkeit. "Mutter, bitte."

Martha schürzte ihre Lippen. "Ich werde mit deinem Arzt sprechen."

Erleichterung jagte durch seine Venen, Wärme ersetzte die Kälte des Terrors. "Danke."

Er kam nicht umhin die neuen Fältchen um die Augen seiner Mutter zu bemerken, der Stress, den sogar ihr Können in Sachen Makeup nicht verbergen konnte. "Ruh dich aus, Kiddo. Ruh dich einfach aus. Wir kümmern uns um alles andere."

Seine Augenlider schlossen sich erleichtert, auch wenn er sie mit aller Kraft offen halten wollte. Er würde nicht schlafen. Nicht bis er Kate sah. Nicht bis er für sich selbst sah, dass sie noch atmete, noch lebte - aber Schlaf und Schmerzmittel zogen ihn in die Tiefe.

Das Letzte, an das er sich erinnerte, war das sanfte Streicheln der Fingerkuppen seiner Mutter über seine Wange.

* * *

Er erwachte erneut zu den Geräuschen leiser Gespräche, zunächst nicht unterscheidbar, dann aber immer deutlicher, als der Ansturm auf sein Bewusstsein langsam nachließ.

"Mutter?", krächzte er und versuchte das Gewicht von seinen Lidern zu zwingen.

"Er ist wach! Gram, Gram, er ist wach..."

Als er die Not in der Stimme seiner Tochter hörte, versuchte Castle noch einmal seine Augen zu öffnen und blinzelte in helles fluoreszierendes Licht als Alexis in den Fokus kam. "Hey, Pumpkin."

Das Gesicht seiner Tochter verzog sich und er beobachtete, wie dicke Tränen über ihre Wangen rollten.

"Oh Gott, Dad, ich hatte solche Angst. Ich hatte solche Angst. Ryan rief an und er sagte, dass Du angeschossen wurdest, dass Kate angeschossen wurde, und ich..." Der Rest des Satzes verlor sich hinter einem erstickten Schluchzen. "Ich dachte, es wäre vorbei. Ich dachte, alles wäre vorbei. Und dann wurdest du angeschossen und ich dachte, du würdest sterben."

"Alexis", begann er, sein Herz schmerzte im Angesicht ihrer Angst. Er war zwar nicht derjenige, der ihr Schmerzen verursachte, aber er war dennoch daran schuld - durch das Löschen seines Gedächtnisses, um Kate, von jeglicher Spur LokSat betreffend, zu beschützen, dadurch, dass er einem Wildfremden mehr Vertrauen schenkte, als den Instinkten seiner Frau, dadurch, dass er nicht schneller dahinter kam, was Caleb Brown getan hatte. "Tut mir leid. Tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht..." Er griff nach ihr, die Schmerzen in seiner Brust, die die Bewegung verursachte, ignorierend. "Ich wollte niemals..."

Alexis unterbrach ihn, ihre Finger wischten unter ihren Augen, dann über ihre Wangen. "Hör auf dich zu entschuldigen", fuhr sie ihn an. "Sterb nur nicht."

"Ist mein Plan." Castle schluckte, seine Zunge glitt über seine Lippen. "Kann ich... Wasser?"

Der Strohhalm stieß gegen seine Lippen bevor er den Satz beenden konnte.

"Danke", murmelte er, pausierend um einen Schluck zu nehmen und seiner mitgenommenen Kehle ein gewisses Maß an Erleichterung zu bringen. "Wo ist Kate? Ist sie okay?"

Beide Frauen nickten. "Sie ist in einem Zimmer den Gang hinunter", fügte seine Mutter hinzu, als sie das Glas von Alexis nahm, um es auf dem kleinen Tisch neben seinem Bett zu deponieren. Richtig, das hatte sie schon zuvor gesagt. Vielleicht.

"Wie geht es ihr?", fragte er statt mehr Zeit darauf zu verwenden das Durcheinander seiner Erinnerungen zu entwirren.

"Sie schlief noch, als ich zuletzt nach ihr geschaut hab. Jim flog zurück, sobald er konnte; er hatte Entscheidungen zu treffen, da du selbst ja ein Schläfchen gemacht hast."

"Und was für ein Schläfchen." Castle schnaubte und wackelte mit den Fingern damit Alexis seine Hand nahm.

Sie zitterte noch immer, als sie ihre Hand in seine presste. Sein Griff wurde fester, so fest wie er eben konnte; er war immer noch hier, und er würde nicht loslassen.

"Wie schlimm?", fragte er. "Wie schlimm erging es ihr? Geht es ihr?"

Martha atmete aus, strich mit kühlen Fingern über seine Stirn. "Sie wurde zweimal getroffen. Einmal in Schulternähe, ähnlich der Stelle, an der du getroffen wurdest, einmal in ihren Bauch. Allerdings hoch. Die Operation dauerte lang, länger als deine, aber der Arzt sagte, dass alles gut gelaufen ist."

Die Zusicherung ließ ihn sich nicht besser fühlen. Bezwang die aufsteigende Übelkeit in seinem Magen nicht. Seine Frau wurde angeschossen. Schon wieder. Zweimal. Sie wurde zwei Mal getroffen.

Und dann war die Übelkeit nicht länger in seinem Magen.

"Ich muss mich übergeben."

Eine Schale erschien unter seinem Kinn, seine Kehle brannte, als er das wenige, das in seinem System gewesen war, erbrach und sein Körper sich vor würgen schüttelte.

Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob aus Schmerz, Scham oder aus einer nebulösen Kombination der beiden.

"Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid."

Alexis beugte ihren Kopf und suchte seine Augen, als seine Mutter die Schale wegzog. "Du bist in Ordnung, Dad", sagte sie sanft und wischte seine Stirn mit einem feuchten Lappen ab. "Du bist okay. Kannst du dich daran erinnern als ich klein war? Wie oft habe ich dich angekotzt? Wir sind noch nicht mal ansatzweise quitt."

Es ließ ihn sich nicht besser fühlen, aber für sie spielte er es vor, zwang seine Lippen zu einer Grimasse, die fürs erste als ein Lächeln ausreichen müsste.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es zählt, wenn man ein Elternteil ist, Pumpkin", hauchte er nach Atem schnappend. "Aber du hast mich schon oft angekotzt."

Seine Tochter schniefte, griff sich ein Taschentuch vom Nachttisch und wischte ihre Nase.

"Ja, habe ich."

"Ja", stimmte er zu, seine Lippen leckend. "Wann kann ich Kate sehen?"

"Bald."

Castle schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht gut genug", betonte er. "Ich muss sie jetzt sehen. Bitte."

"Richard", begann seine Mutter. "Ich habe den Arzt schon gefragt und er sagte, es wäre besser, wenn du wartest bis…"

"Nein, Mutter, wenn es sein muss, steh ich auf und such sie allein."

Alexis sprang auf und drückte seine Schulter. "Warum schau ich nicht einfach mal nach ihr? Vielleicht können wir ja dafür sorgen, dass ihr ein gemeinsames Zimmer bekommt?"

Das wäre schön. In der Lage zu sein seine Frau tatsächlich zu sehen, auch wenn er nicht aus dem Bett raus konnte, um sie zu berühren, sie zu halten oder sie sogar zu küssen.

"Danke, Alexis." Seine Schultern entspannten sich als sie verschwand.

Innerhalb weniger Stunden wurden Beckett und er in denselben Raum gerollt, ihre Betten in Reichweite voneinander platziert. Die Augen seiner Frau waren geschlossen, ihre Haut wächsern und blass, aber er sah, wie ihre Brust sich hob und senkte, als die Krankenschwestern dafür sorgten, dass sie es bequem hatte.

"Sie schläft nur", erklärte seine neue Lieblingskrankenschwester auf dem Weg nach draußen. "Und das sollten Sie auch."

Rick nickte, obwohl er ziemlich sicher war, dass sie beide wussten, dass er nicht die Absicht hatte seine Augen zu schließen bis er sah, wie Kates sich öffneten.

"Sie hat Recht", murmelte seine Frau. Kates Kopf drehte sich, ihr Kinn fiel auf ihre Schulter, als ihre Augen sich langsam öffneten. "Solltest auch schlafen."

"Du tust es auch nicht", neckte er sie mit einem Hochgefühl in der Brust. Sie hatten es geschafft; sie hatten es beide geschafft.

"Ich schlafte - habe geschlafen - für eine Weile", argumentierte sie, über ihre Worte stolpernd. Oh, sie war immer noch ein wenig benommen; seine Frau verwendete nie falsche Worte. Lallte mal ein wenig, ja, aber nicht so. "Wollte dich sehen."

"Ich dich auch", versprach er. "Wollte schon auf die Suche nach dir gehen."

Ihr Gesicht hellte auf, als sie das hörte, und verlor ein wenig an Blässe. Er merkte, wie sein Lächeln daraufhin wuchs, nur um es gänzlich zu verlieren, als ihre Augen ernst wurden und ihre Lippen schürzte. "Tut mir so leid, Castle."

"Nein", grollte Rick, den scharfen Schmerz in seinem Körper ignorierte er, als er seinen Arm nach ihr ausstreckte. Er wollte sie nur berühren, ihre Hand über den kleinen Spalt zwischen ihren Betten hinweg halten. "Beckett, nein. Du warst das nicht. Du hast das nicht in Bewegung gesetzt, du hast nicht abgedrückt."

Ihr Blick senkte sich. "Ich habe versucht es zu stoppen. Ich konnte es nicht aufhalten."

"Das hab ich auch versucht", sagte er und keuchte in die Schulter seines Krankenhaushemdes als seine Finger die ihren berührten. Sie drehte ihre Hand bei seiner Berührung, ihr Griff schwach, aber bestimmt, genau wie Kate selbst. "Wir beide haben es versucht. Wir haben es immer versucht."

Sie schluckte schwer, zog ihrer beiden Hände an ihre Wange. Die Bewegung tat weh, streckte seine ohnehin schreienden Muskeln, aber er würde seine Hand nicht wegziehen. Nicht, wenn ihre Haut seine Knöchel wärmte. Nicht, wenn seine Frau am Leben und an seiner Seite war. Sie hatten beide einiges eingesteckt, aber sie waren noch da.

"Ich habe ihn getötet", platzte sie heraus, lange nachdem er dachte, sie wäre wieder eingeschlafen. "Caleb Brown. Ich habe ihn getötet. Glaub ich jedenfalls."

"Hast Du, Beckett."

Beide drehten sich in Richtung Tür, wo sie Ryan und Esposito fanden.

"Jungs, hey", begrüßte Kate sie, während sie versuchte sich im Bett ein wenig aufzurichten, nur um auf ihre Unterlippe beißen zu müssen und sich flach atmend zurück in die Kissen fallen zu lassen.

"Sachte, sachte, Beckett", begann Esposito als er vor seinem Partner eintrat und an ihre Seite kam. "Weißt du, wenn du einen Tag frei wolltest, hättest du einfach nur fragen brauchen. Keinen Grund loszuziehen und sich anschießen zu lassen."

Als er sah, dass sich die Mundwinkel der beiden nach oben bewegten, übernahm Ryan das sticheln. "Hast du doch nicht genug Geld Castle, um euch beide ohne das alles hier wegzubringen?"

Sie schnaubten. "Ja, wisst ihr, kleiner Tapetenwechsel. Mal was anderes", erwiderte Castle nonchalant.

"Nie langweilig", fügte Kate hinzu, als sie seinen Blick auffing. Ihr Daumen strich über seinen.

"Nein, niemals. Obwohl die Jungs vielleicht recht haben. Wir könnten ohne Katheter versuchen nicht langweilig zu sein."

"Deal."

Die Jungs lächelten als Ryan sprach. "Wir bleiben nicht lange und wir wollen dich auch im Moment nicht zu sehr belasten, Beckett, aber wir wollten dich auf den neuesten Stand bringen, wenn du meinst du bist bereit… wenn du willst."

Kates Kopf wippte. "Erzählt's mir. Brown?"

"Tot. Guter Schuss."

"Nicht gut genug", murmelte sie und drückte Ricks Hand fester. Er drückte zurück, tat was er konnte, um ihre Schuld und Frustration zu unterdrücken.

"Gut genug, um ihn davon abzuhalten den Job zu beenden."

Sie nickte zustimmend.

"Und wir haben einen Gefallen von einer alten Freundin eingefordert. Sie arbeitet mit Vikram, um sicherzustellen, dass Wood nirgends so schnell hingeht. Er ist in Einzelhaft bis sie das Ausmaß seines Netzwerkes und seiner Ressourcen herausfinden können und entscheiden, wie es weitergeht. Er wird nicht davonkommen, für nichts von all dem."

Hmm, eine alte Freundin.

Castle neigte den Kopf, hatte den Namen auf der Zunge, aber Beckett fragte schneller, "Shaw?"

Beide Detectives nickten. "Dachten uns du würdest zustimmen, Boss. Gates ist von unserer Seite aus zuständig. Sie wird auch für eine Weile an deinem Schreibtisch sitzen."

"Gut. Ich möchte, dass du übernimmst, sobald sie bereit ist zum Präsidium zurückzukehren", ordnete sie an als sie zu Esposito aufsah. Sein Kopf wippte zustimmend.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Castle sich sicher, dass die beiden allem zustimmen würden, was Beckett wollte.

"Wart ihr diejenigen, die uns gefunden haben?", fragte sie einen Moment später.

"Ja. Lanie auch. Wir... es ist eine lange Geschichte, aber wir hatten eine Ahnung. Ryan hatte eine Ahnung."

"Da bin ich froh", murmelte Rick. "Danke, Kev."

Ryan nickte und senkte den Kopf. "Ja, ich auch. Immerhin bringst du ja das Gebäck."

"Ahh", brummte er, den Versuch von Normalität schätzend. "Damit ist mein Wert bestimmt."

Esposito hob eine Schulter. "Wir sagen nur, wie es ist."

"Natürlich tut ihr das, Espo", alberte Beckett. "Wie werdet ihr nur klarkommen während wir weg sind?"

"Wir werden bestimmt dahinsiechen."

"Weg?", fragte Ryan, vor seinem Partner auf das Thema zurückkommend. "Verlasst ihr uns?"

Kate drehte sich in Castles Richtung. "Ich, na ja, ich meinte nur während ich nicht auf dem Revier bin, aber..."

"Lass uns in die Hamptons fahren", schlug er ohne Pause vor. "Es ist nahe genug an der Stadt, so dass wir hin und her fahren können, wenn wir müssen, aber es wird der perfekte Ort sein, um sich zu entspannen und zu erholen."

Beckett nickte und drückte seine Finger. Sie schwächelte, ihre Augenlider begannen zu sinken. "Wir fahren für eine Weile in die Hamptons. Also versucht keinen Ärger zu bekommen, Jungs."

Die Detectives schnaubten. "Ja ja, ihr müsst reden. Jedenfalls nerven wir nicht weiter und lassen euch ausruhen."

"Danke", sprachen sie unisono, halbherzig lachend, als die Jungs von ihren Betten zurücktraten.

"Hamptons, hmmm?", murmelte Beckett, tiefer in ihr Kissen sinkend.

Er widerstand dasselbe zu tun, unwillig sich dem Drang nach Schlaf jetzt schon zu ergeben. "Ja. Es ist bereits unser zweites Zuhause. Wir haben Zugriff auf alles, was wir brauchen."

Kate summte während ihre Augen zufielen. "Brauche nur dich."

Castle Mundwinkel hoben sich. Gott, er wollte sie küssen. "Und ich dich."

* * *

 _Drei Wochen später_

Eines der Dinge, die Kate am Haus in den Hamptons liebte, war der Verlauf des Grundrisses. Zu Beginn schien es mit den langen Fluren und verschiedenen Flügeln massiv - sie war sich sicher, sie würde irgendwann falsch abbiegen und auf der anderen Seite des Hauses enden - aber mit der Zeit fing sie an es zu lieben, als wäre es ihr eigenes und immer schon gewesen.

Die langen Flure waren der perfekte Ort um des Nächtens auf- und abzugehen.

Sie nahm keine Medikamente mehr. Als sie aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, hatten die Ärzte ihr geraten, dass sie sie solange nehmen sollte, bis sie alle waren, aber bereits nach einer Woche Genesungszeit sattelte sie auf normale Schmerzmittel um. Die nahmen zwar nur den schlimmsten Schmerz, aber zumindest fühlte sie sich nicht jede Minute des Tages wie ein Zombie.

Das einzige Problem war, dass sie nicht schlafen konnte. Einige Nächte waren besser als andere, aber an den Tagen, an denen sie am aktivsten war, folgten auch die Nächte, in denen sie bereits in den frühen Morgenstunden, zitternd durch körperliche Beschwerden und Überresten von Träumen, aufwachte. Sie versuchte jedes Mal aus ihrem King-Size-Bett zu huschen bevor sie Castles hart erarbeiteten Schlaf durch ihre nächtlichen Frustrationen ruinierte. Und so tapste sie auf leisen, wenn auch unsicheren Sohlen durch das Haus.

Es war ein siegreicher Tag als sie beide wieder in ihr Schlafzimmer im ersten Stock ziehen konnten - es war noch immer jedes einzelne Mal ein kleiner Sieg, wenn sie die Treppen bezwungen hatten - aber selbst jetzt in ihren stursten Zeiten, musste sie zugeben, dass es vom Schlafzimmer im Untergeschoss aus wesentlich einfacher war für ein Glas Wasser in die Küche zu wandern. Sie würde es dennoch schaffen; das tat sie immer. Ihre Bauchmuskeln würden, sobald sie einen Fuß auf den Boden des Erdgeschosses gesetzt hatte, entspannen.

Sie hatten sich angewöhnt ein Licht unten anzulassen. Das machte es einfacher durch das ruhige Hause zu navigieren. Sie wusste, dass Castle ebenfalls aufstand; beinahe jede Nacht wachte sie in einem leeren Bett auf, während in der Ferne das klackern der Tastatur tönte und sie über sein Treiben in Kenntnis setzte. Sie erwähnte seine nächtliche Abwesenheit nicht, geschweige denn, dass sie wusste, was er tat. Es schien als würde schreiben ihm bei der Heilung helfen und so lange sie gemeinsam aufwachten, war sie zufrieden.

Wie immer wurde sie von dem sanften Leuchten der Lampe auf einem der Sofatische im Wohnzimmer und vom Summen des Kühlschrankes begrüßt. Ihre Schwiegermutter jedoch war eine Überraschung.

"Martha", flüsterte sie, eine Hand auf die Brust legend, um ihr rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. "Du hast mich erschreckt."

Castles Mutter war gerade mal vor ein paar Stunden angekommen, ausgelaugt nach einer langen Woche von Vorstellungen, ihre Absicht erklärend über das Wochenende bei ihrer Familie regenerieren zu wollen. Sie immer noch wach vorzufinden war eine Überraschung.

Martha senkte ihr Buch und griff nach der Tasse an ihrer Seite."Tut mir leid, Kiddo. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

"Kannst du nicht schlafen?"

Ihre Finger um die Tasse schließend, schüttelte Martha ihren Kopf. "Übermüdet, vermute ich."

Das war es nicht, aber Kate ließ die Ausrede für den Moment zu. Genau wie Castle (und Kate selbst), würde die ältere von ihnen beiden reden, wenn sie bereit war.

"Ich weiß, was du meinst. Allerdings verbringe ich den Großteil des Tages mit Nichtstun."

Martha schüttelte den Kopf. "Heilen ist nicht Nichts, Honey. Nicht einmal annähernd. Also, was hält dich wach zu dieser Stunde?"

Kate griente. "Ich wollte nur ein wenig Wasser."

"Nun ja, wenn du stattdessen etwas Beruhigendes magst, ich hab jede Menge Tee gemacht."

Tee klang gut. Vielleicht würde die Wärme ja den Knoten in ihrem Magen lösen.

"Es macht dir nichts aus?"

Ihre Schwiegermutter machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung. "Überhaupt nicht."

Martha sagte das immer, aber nachdem 10 Monate voller Geheimnisse darin gipfelten, dass ihr Sohn angeschossen wurde, wollte Kate nicht einfach von irgendwas ausgehen. Sie könnte Martha nichts vorwerfen, wenn sie irgendeinen Groll gegen sie hegte.

"Katherine?", rief Martha bevor sie ihren Weg in die Küche machen konnte. "Hör auf dir so viele Sorgen zu machen. Sonst müssen wir das harte Zeug rausholen."

Das brachte sie zum Lachen. "Das wär's."

Sie kehrte ein paar Minuten später mit einer dampfenden Tasse zurück und ließ ihren erschöpften Körper am anderen Ende der Couch nieder.

Beide nippten in Stille, die Flüssigkeit studierend, als sie die Tassen senkten.

"Wie läuft die Vorstellung?", fragte sie, nicht zum ersten Mal seitdem Martha früher am Abend erschienen war.

Ihr Lapsus blieb nicht unbemerkt, aber Martha wollte sie deswegen nicht zur Rede stellen.

"Du weißt schon, Darling. Gute Vorstellungen und schlechte Vorstellungen, aber ich denke, wir spielen uns langsam ein."

"Und es stört sie nicht, dass du für ein langes Wochenende nicht da bist?"

Martha griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte ihre Finger fest. "Sie verstehen es. Wenn ich nicht denken würde, dass du und Richard mich schnell über hätten, würde ich die ganze Zeit hier sein."

"Hätten wir nicht", entgegnete sie. "Aber wir sind beide fürchterliche Patienten. Und ich fühle mich schon schuldig genug, dass Alexis unsere Übellaunigkeit ertragen muss, vor allem seitdem sie so viel mit ihren Online-Kursen zu tun hat. Ich würde es schrecklich finden, wenn wir dich dem auch noch aussetzen würden."

Ihre Schwiegermutter schmunzelte. "Ihr wärt nie in der Lage gewesen Alexis davon zu überzeugen wegzubleiben, selbst wenn ihr die schlimmsten Patienten der Welt wärt. Es war gut, dass Richard darauf bestanden hat, dass sie die Online-Kurse macht, wenn sie die ganze Zeit bei euch bleiben will. Sie würde ihr Leben ohne auch nur drüber nachzudenken für euch beide auf Eis legen."

Kate lächelte. "Das ist wohl wahr. Und sie war ein Lebensretter, während sie sich um uns beide gekümmert hat."

Marthas Kopf neigte sich, als sie sie studierte. "Sie kümmert sich um euch, weil sie euch beide liebt. Wir lieben euch beide. Und egal, wie weise deine Entscheidungen waren - eurer beider Entscheidungen - wir wissen, dass ihr eure Entscheidungen aus Liebe getroffen habt."

Ihr Herz schlug gegen ihre Rippen, ein dumpfer Puls im heilenden Gewebe ihrer Wunden. Oh, sie hatte das gebraucht, zu wissen, dass Ricks Familie - ihre Familie - sie für ihr Chaos nicht hasste.

Kate nickte "Vielen Dank."

"Was hält dich sonst noch wach?"

Was nicht?

"Nichts, wirklich."

Martha sah nicht überzeugt aus. "Du hast deine Seite vorhin gehalten."

"Ah ja, sie schmerzt heut ein wenig. Wir haben, bevor du gekommen bist, einen Spaziergang unten am Strand gemacht; es fühlte sich währenddessen gut an, aber es war wohl doch ein wenig zu viel."

Die andere Frau nickte.

"Ich komm wieder in Ordnung", beeilte sie sich hinzuzufügen. "Ich wollte Rick einfach nicht mit meinem hin- und her winden wecken."

"Oh, ich glaube nicht, dass er sich beschweren würde."

"Nein, das weiß ich, ich will nur sicherstellen, dass er auch heilt." Sie nippte ihren Tee, schloss die Augen und genoss die Wärme.

Sie seufzte, ließ ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch zum Liegen kommen, ihre Finger zuckend. Die Wunde begann wieder zu schmerzen, trotz des Schmerzmittels, das sie genommen hatte, bevor sie die Treppe herunterkam, aber sie widerstand dem Drang Druck darauf auszuüben.

"Ich hab auch drüber nachgedacht", platze sie heraus, bemüht leise zu sprechen. "Darüber wie es jetzt weitergeht."

Ihre Gesellschaft rutschte ein Stück näher heran und legte eine Hand auf Ihr Knie. "Was meinst du?"

Eine Lippe zwischen die Zähne ziehend, schüttelte Beckett den Kopf. "Nur… Pläne. Ob sie immer noch das sind, was wir wollen. Ob wir sie überhaupt wahr machen können."

"Was zum Beispiel?"

"Kinder?", sagte sie, die Worte fielen von ihren Lippen, bevor sie sie aufhalten konnte. "Wir haben… über Kinder geredet. Und über reisen. Arbeit natürlich. Aber… was wenn uns das zurückwirft?"

"Hast Du mit Richard über deine Sorgen gesprochen?"

Sie schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf. "Es ist so viel passiert. Ich will nicht, dass er sich auch noch darüber den Kopf zerbricht."

"Kate."

Sie sprang beinahe aus ihrem Sitz, als eine raue Stimme ihren Namen nannte. Seine raue Stimme. Sich - zu schnell, au - nach vorne beugend, um ihre Tasse auf den Tisch zu stellen, stand sie auf.

"Castle, warum bist du wach?"

Er sah zerknittert und erschöpft aus, seine Haare standen ab, sein Nachtzeug verrutscht, aber er zeigte keinerlei Zeichen der Verschlafenheit direkt nach dem Wachwerden.

"Musste mal, konnte nicht wieder einschlafen." Seine Stimme war rau, aber die Antwort schien einstudiert, vorbereitet.

Kate griff nach ihm, ihre Finger umschlossen seinen Ellbogen. Er begünstigte seine verletzte Seite wieder, hielt seinen Arm nah an der Brust.

"Denk daran dich zu strecken, Babe", summte sie auf ihn konzentriert, anstatt auf das, was er eventuell gehört haben könnte. "Brauchst du deine Medikamente?"

"Nur eine normale Schmerztablette", stimmte er zu, auch wenn sie sehen konnte, dass er es nur widerwillig zugab. Sturer Mann. Er zog eine Grimasse, als er seinen Arm streckte - Mangel an Bewegung mehr als alles andere, das wusste sie - aber er würde es aushalten, es sei denn, sie fragte.

Hinter ihnen stand Martha. "Ich hol sie für dich. Und ein auch bisschen Tee."

Castle nickte, ohne dass seine Augen jemals Kates verließen. "Danke, Mutter."

In der Ferne tickte eine Uhr und füllte die Luft zwischen ihnen, und oh, es war eine Weile her, dass sie so nahe beieinander waren für irgendwas anderes als die gegenseitige Unterstützung auf dem Weg ins Bett. Sogar ihr früherer Strandspaziergang bestand aus keuschem Händchenhalten und einem respektvollen Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden.

"Hi", grüßte er sie, seine Augen funkelten, als er wahrscheinlich die gleiche Offenbarung wie sie eben hatte.

"Hi."

"Kommst du oft hierher?", fragte er. Seine Hand glitt auf ihre Hüfte, der Arm, den er gerade noch an seine Brust drückte, schlang um ihre Taille und zog sie näher zu ihm heran.

Es war mehr als eine kitschige Anmache, das wusste sie. Es war die Frage danach, wie viele Nächte sie ohne ihn durch die Flure wanderte.

Sie leckte ihre Lippen und zuckte mit der Schulter. "Gelegentlich. Und du?"

"Ich auch." Er verharmloste die Sache, so viel war klar. Aber das tat sie ja auch.

"Mmmm. So oder so, es war schön dich zu treffen. Es fühlt sich an als hätte ich dich seit Wochen nicht gesehen."

Er nickte anerkennend; bestätigte damit, dass sie viel zu lange wie Geister miteinander lebten. Sein Daumen strich großflächig über ihren Rücken. "Du siehst mich jetzt."

"Ja", stimmte sie zu und strich mit ihrem Daumen über seine Wange über die lila Verfärbungen unter seinen Augen. "Das tue ich."

"Kate…"

"Okay Darling, ich habe zwei normale Schmerztabletten und Tee, genauso wie du ihn magst. Setz dich, setz dich."

Castle sackte gegen sie, während sie sich ein Lächeln verkniff. Vielleicht war doch wieder alles beim alten.

Kate machte einen Schritt zurück, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Sie waren beide schlaflos, aber zumindest waren sie gemeinsam schlaflos.

Martha wartete nicht einmal ab bis sie saßen, bevor sie anfing um sie herumzuwirbeln. Kates Tee war bereits nachgeschenkt und sie akzeptierte die Tasse mit wenig graziösen Fingern. Sie schmunzelten beide als eine plüschige Fleece-Decke über ihre beiden Schöße gelegt wurde.

"So. Und jetzt wo ihr es bequem habt, werde ich entschwinden und euch beiden ein wenig Zeit zu zweit lassen."

"Oh, aber du hast doch gelesen Martha. Lass dich nicht von uns vertreiben."

Ihre Schwiegermutter schüttelte den Kopf. "Diese alten Augen sind müde. Ich beende das Kapitel einfach ein andermal. Gute Nacht ihr Zwei."

"Nacht", echoten sie, akzeptieren die Küsse auf ihre Wangen und sahen ihr mit amüsiertem Lächeln nach.

"Wie viel hast Du gehört?", fragte Kate letztendlich, während sie ihre Tasse in Richtung Schoß senkte.

Castle leckte seine Lippen, drehte sich mich erstaunlicher Beweglichkeit zum Couchtischchen, um seine Tasse abzustellen und nahm dann ihre. "Was, wenn uns das zurückwirft", antwortete er und griff nach ihren Händen.

"Ahh. Es tut mir leid, ich hätte es irgendwie erwähnen sollen, ich…"

Seine Lippen waren auf ihren, warm und eindringlich. Voller Versprechen. Und so, so willkommen.

Seine Wange streichelnd, lehnte sie sich in den Kuss, öffnete sich ihm, hieß ihn willkommen. Zu lang, es war zu lang her.

"Es ist nur ein Rückschritt, wenn wir es zulassen", murmelte er gegen ihre Lippen, Ernsthaftigkeit in jedem Wort. "Ich will das noch immer alles, wenn du es willst."

"Ist es", bestätigte sie, ihre Nase an seiner reibend. "Ist es Castle, aber…"

"Aber?", fragte er, sich noch einen Kuss holend, als sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu sammeln - die Betonung lag auf versucht - denn das sanfte Necken seiner Zunge an ihrer Lippe war Ablenkung genug.

"Was, wenn es nicht klappt? Was, wenn sie sagen, wir sollen warten und dann klappt es nicht, oder…"

"Dann ändern wir den Plan. Möglichkeiten, Beckett. Wir haben viele. Es gibt andere Wege die Familie zu vergrößern."

Ihr Herzschlag stotterte und beruhigte sich ob seiner Versicherungen. "Ja, ich weiß."

Castle lächelte gegen ihren Mund. "Gut. Wir sind uns also einig? Wir finden heraus, wann wir anfangen können… wieder Nickerchen zu machen, wie unsere Chancen stehen und sehen dann weiter?"

Sie nickte, sank gegen ihn während die Hoffnung in ihrer Brust erblühte. "Wir sind uns einig", fügte sie hinzu, weil sie wusste, dass er es hören musste.

Er summte und zog sie näher an sich heran. "Es wird toll, Kate."

Darauf hoffte sie.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

 _3\. September 2016_

"Ja, wir sind zu Hause."

Rick hatte Schwierigkeiten damit seinen Blick von der Stelle abzuwenden, auf der er zum Liegen kam, als Caleb Brown sie vor ein paar Monaten überraschend angegriffen hatte, aber als er die Stimme seiner Frau hörte, hob er den Kopf.

"Es ist hilfreich, dass wir nicht ins Chaos heimkommen", fuhr Kate mit leiser Stimme aus dem Schlafzimmer fort und er malte sich aus, wie sie ihr Telefon zwischen Schulter und Ohr geklemmt hatte. "Also, danke für deine Hilfe. Ich weiß, Martha und du habt euch zusammen um alles gekümmert, als wir weg waren."

Ah Lanie, sie sprach mit Lanie.

Er wusste, dass Lanie und seine Mutter das Loft geputzt hatten, sobald sie die Stadt verlassen hatten, aber als er sich so umschaute, stelle er fest, dass die beiden mehr gemacht hatten. Neue Kissen auf der Couch, die Gardinen waren lichtdurchlässiger, frische Blumen standen auf dem Küchentresen, aber vor allem war nirgendwo ein Zeichen von Blut oder Kugeln.

"Nein, das musst du nicht tun. Die Haushälterin war heut Morgen einkaufen und ich denke wir kommen heut Abend erst mal zur Ruhe, gewöhnen uns dran wieder hier zu sein. Aber danke."

Er hörte sie leise lachen. "Ja, das werd ich, ich versprech's. Selbst wenn es spät sein sollte werd ich anrufen, wenn wir etwas brauchen. OK. Ja. Mach's gut Lanie."

Sie kam aus dem Schlafzimmer bevor er auch nur so tun konnte, als hätte er nicht gelauscht. Sie hatte sich umgezogen, hatte T-Shirt getauscht und hatte die Shorts, die sie auf ihrem Weg aus den Hamptons trug, gegen eine Yoga-Hose getauscht.

"Was?", fragte sie mit gehobener Braue.

Castle schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sich aus den trüben Gedanken zu befreien, die ihn befallen hatten, sobald sie sich beim Betreten des Lofts getrennt hatten. Sie hatte gute Laune und die wollte er nicht verderben, weil sich ihr zu Hause gerade nicht wie eines anfühlte. "Nichts. War das Lanie?"

"Hmmm." Beckett kam näher und strich mit der Hand über seinen Arm. Er fing ihre Finger mit den seinen und schwang ihre beiden Hände zwischen ihnen. "Sie wollte nur mal horchen. Espo hat auch gesimst. Sie wissen, dass deine Mom und Alexis eine paar Tage länger in den Hamptons bleiben."

"Ich hab eine Nachricht von Ryan bekommen, als wir geparkt haben. Er wollte wissen, ob wir irgendwas brauchen."

Seine Frau lächelte. "Ich wette einen Fünfer, dass sie noch heut Abend hier aufschlagen, obwohl wir ihnen gesagt haben, dass wir ok sind."

"Wahrscheinlich. Wir könnten natürlich immer noch eine Socke an die Türklinke hängen, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass es uns gut geht, aber wir beschäftigt sind."

Kate lachte, süß und luftig in der Stille ihres Zuhauses. Die Zeit außerhalb der Stadt hatte ihnen gut getan, aber wenn er ehrlich war (was er immer versuchte), würde er sagen, dass die Wiederherstellung ihrer intimen Verbindung, sowohl körperlich als auch mental, genau das war, was die beiden gebraucht hatten, um sich zu erholen.

"Sehr altmodisch, Castle."

Er zuckte mit der Schulter. "Was soll ich sagen, ich mag die Klassiker."

"Ok, Mr. Klassiker. Warum essen wir nicht erst mal was bevor wir den Dingen vorgreifen?" Sie ging auf die Zehenspitzen und wischte ihre Lippen mit derartiger Endgültigkeit über seine, dass ihm klar war, dass es kein Leckerli vorm Essen gab.

"Wenn Du drauf bestehst."

Sie grinste und zog ihn in die Küche. Sein Herz schlug fest gegen seinen Brustkorb, die beinahe verheilte Wunde auf seiner Brust pochte als Antwort.

"Castle", sagte Kate. Er merkte, wie sie über seine Wange strich und sein Gesicht von der Nische unter den Treppen wegdrehte. "Hey, geht's dir gut?"

"Ja", antwortete er räuspernd. Es ging ihm gut. Niemand war im Loft, der sich in den Schatten versteckte, um sie niederzuschießen. "Ja, ich bin ok. Ich dachte nur, es wäre schon jemand an der Tür."

Kate nickte, als sie ihre Lippen auf seinen Mundwinkel drückte. "Lass uns Pasta machen. Frisch. Und deine Knoblauch-Butter-Sauce. Bitte?"

Also das war unfair. Sie wusste, dass er ihr nicht widerstehen konnte, wenn sie so "Bitte" sagte. Vor allem, wenn sie ihn mit großen unschuldigen Augen dabei anblickte.

"Ok, aber nur weil du bitte gesagt hast."

Sie grinste, senkte den Blick und strich langsam über seine Brust. "Wenn es irgendwie hilft, ich bin gewillt auch auf jeden Fall danke zu sagen."

Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Oh, und wie das half.

* * *

"Also, vorausgesetzt Burke schreibt mich morgen dienstfähig, sollte ich innerhalb der nächsten paar Tage zurück bei der Arbeit sein", sagte Kate, während sie ein Stück Knoblauchbrot abbrach und in die extra Sauce in ihrer Schüssel tunkte. "Willst du mitkommen?"

Sie streifte Castles Knöchel mit ihrem Fuß und war erfreut ihn schlucken zu sehen. Mit ihm zu spielen machte immer Spaß.

"Du meinst nachdem wir den ganzen Sommer miteinander verbracht haben, kannst du mich immer noch ertragen, um mich bei der Arbeit dabei zu haben?", scherzte er und wischte sich den Mund mit der Serviette ab. Das Essen war reichhaltig gewesen, beinahe zu füllend, aber der Genuss lohnte sich.

Kate ließ sich Schulter an Schulter bei ihm nieder. "Mmmm, na ja, wir haben diesen Sommer ja viel Zeit mit schlafen verbracht, von daher."

Castle lachte. Seine Finger umgriffen ihre, eine Berührung, die sowohl beruhigte, als auch ein Versprechen beinhaltete.

"Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich dir wieder auf die Nerven gehen kann bei der Arbeit. Natürlich muss ich irgendwann in der Detektei vorbeisehen, aber das kann ich jederzeit machen. Sogar nach der Arbeit, wenn du mitkommen willst."

Sie nickte zustimmend. "Aber ich mach nicht mit dir im Geheimraum rum, wenn Hayley da ist."

"Du verletzt mich."

Sie merkte, wie er aufgrund seiner eigenen Worte versteifte. "Als wenn du es nicht darauf angelegt hättest, Castle", murmelte sie anstatt Aufmerksamkeit auf den wörtlichen Fauxpas zu ziehen.

"Na ja, es wäre nicht das Schlimmste auf der Welt. Es ist privat, es ist gemütlich, es ist…"

"Das wird nicht passieren. Zumindest nicht dieses Mal."

"Oh, der süße Brunnen der Hoffnung", scherzte er und küsste sie.

Kate grinste. Doofi.

"Komm, lass uns das Geschirr stehen lassen und relaxen."

Sich an die Frühstücks-Bar zu setzen war ihre Idee gewesen, ein wenig um das Gespenst Caleb Brown und diesen Tag zu bekämpfen, aber sie war müde. Der Trip nach Hause war nicht besonders lang oder anstrengend, aber sie war immer noch erschöpft und bereit sich mit einem Kissen im Rücken zu setzen.

Ihr Ehemann schien ihr zuzustimmen. Er stand auf, räumte ihr Geschirr ab und in die Spülmaschine bevor sie protestieren konnte.

"Er war leer und wir müssen immer noch was tun", erklärte er, als er wieder zu ihr kam, um ihr vom Stuhl zu helfen, falls sie sich während dem Essen versteift haben sollte.

Sie schubste ihn nicht weg, nahm seine Hilfe aber auch nicht an. Stattdessen stellte sie sich vor ihn und stupste sein Kinn mit ihrer Nase an. Sie waren beide stark und bereit dazu ihre Grenzen auszutesten - mehr als je zuvor.

"Weißt du, wenn du nicht zugestimmt hättest, zurückzukommen, hätte ich es einfach befohlen."

Seine Hände fanden Platz auf ihrer Hüfte und hielten sie nah bei ihm auf dem Weg zur Couch. Sie bewegten sich gemeinsam, ein einfacher und gut eingeübter Tanz, selbst nach Monaten weg von daheim.

"Wie das denn?", raunte er, während sich ein Lächeln zeigte.

"Weil jemand immer noch nicht seine Sozialstunden abgeleistet hat."

Selbst wenn man den Sommer mit einbezog, bevor sie das Zwölfte übernommen hatte, fehlten ihm immer noch ein paar hundert Stunden. Auch wenn sie beide wussten, dass die Strafe eher zum Schein war, konnte es nicht schaden, wenn deren Vollzug aktenkundig war.

"Nun ja, der Ehemann des Captains kann dahingehend nicht säumig sein, oder?"

"Mmmm, wohl eher nicht. Dazu kommt, wenn du denn willst… nachdem du deine Stunden abgerissen hast, könnte eine andere Stelle frei werden."

Castles Hand pausierte auf dem langsamen Weg über ihren Rücken. "Ich höre."

"Ich hab vorhin mal meine Arbeitsmails überflogen, um sicherzugehen, dass ich nichts verpasst habe, wenn ich zurückkomme. Das meiste war Müll, aber ich hab was bezüglich einer zivilen Berater-Stelle gesehen. Kennst du jemanden mit Erfahrung was das angeht?"

Interesse glänzte in seinen Augen. "Ich glaub, ich kenne da jemanden."

"Gut, ich schick dir die Mail morgen. Jetzt", summte sie während sie sein Handy aus seiner Tasche fischte und auf dem Kaffeetisch neben ihrem ablegte und sein Gesicht in ihre Hände nahm. "Hast du die Socke an der Tür angebracht?"

* * *

Dr. Burke nach so vielen Monaten das erste Mal wiederzusehen war merkwürdig, aber gleichzeitig auch beruhigender, als sie dachte. Der Therapeut begrüßte sie an der Tür zu seinem Büro mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln und einem warmen Händedruck, mit dem er seine Freude sie wiederzusehen ausdrückte.

"Wie geht es Rick?"

Beckett lächelte und machte es sich in dem Sessel bequem, in dem sie in ihren Sitzungen immer saß. "Es geht ihm besser. Wir haben den Sommer in den Hamptons verbracht. Das war gut für ihn. Für mich auch."

Burke nickte. "Freut mich zu hören. Sie sehen auch aus, als hätte Ihnen die Zeit unterwegs gut getan."

"Das hat sie. Die Dinge waren… schwierig zuvor. Ich brauchte eine Pause."

Ihr Therapeut nickte erneut und richtete das Notizbuch auf seinem Schoß. "Also, ich weiß, wir sind hier, um Sie dienstfähig zu erklären, aber wenn es Sie nicht stört, würde ich das gerne wie eine unserer normalen Sitzungen halten und wir reden zusätzlich über die Schießerei."

"Das ist ok", stimmte sie zu. Das könnte sogar einfacher sein, denn sie hatte Burke schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen. So würden sie nicht direkt über die Schießerei reden müssen.

"Wenn das so ist, warum reden wir dann nicht über das, was sich seit Ihrem letzten Besuch geändert hat."

Okay, es war vielleicht doch nicht so einfach.

"Dafür bräuchten wir wohl mehr als eine Sitzung", zögerte sie und zog ihre Beine unter sich auf den Sessel, die Schmerzen an der Narbe an ihrem Bauch, die die Bewegung verursachte, ignorierend.

Burke schmunzelte ein wenig. "Wir nehmen uns die Zeit, die Sie brauchen. Ich glaube, das letzte Mal, als wir uns unterhalten haben, hatten Sie gerade herausgefunden, dass sie das Zwölfte übernehmen, richtig?"

"Richtig." Dass ihre größte Sorge ihre Führungsfähigkeit und der Übergang von gleichgestellt zum Boss war, fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit her an. Und dann hatte sie ihren ersten Tag und Vikram rief an und alles begann sich zu bewegen, rollte los, los, los, bis sie und Castle beinahe auf ihrem Küchenfußboden ausbluteten.

"Kate?" Burkes Aufforderung ließ ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn richten, ließ sie tief einatmen. "Erzählen Sie mir, worüber Sie gerade nachgedacht haben."

Ihr Kopf senkte sich auf ihr Knie. "Es war ein schlimmes Jahr."

"Das war es", stimmte er, geduldig wie immer, zu.

"Ich kann einfach nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken, dass mein erster Tag als Captain alles geformt hat."

Ihr Therapeut nickte, aber gab sonst nichts weiter von sich, um sie von allein auf die Worte, die sie sagen wollte, die Erklärungen, die sie geben wollte, zu bringen.

Letztes Endes begann sie am Anfang. Der Anruf, der Anschlag auf das Team, LokSat, die Trennung, um ihren Ehemann zu schützen. Stück für Stück sprudelte alles aus ihr heraus - selbst die Erklärung, warum sie in all der Zeit Burke nicht kontaktiert hatte.

"Ich dachte es würde reichen, um die Leute zu beschützen, um Castle zu beschützen und dennoch fähig zu sein, alles zu beenden."

"Aber sie sind beide dennoch angeschossen worden", beobachtete Burke und drang damit direkt zum Kern der Dinge vor.

Beckett nickte und kaute auf ihrer Lippe. "Das wurden wir. Und Castle, Castle gibt sich selbst die Schuld dafür, glaube ich. Aber es war nicht seine Schuld, nichts von allem war seine Schuld."

"Ihre war es auch nicht, Kate."

Dafür brauchte es mehr an Überzeugung.

"Es ist hart dem Glauben zu schenken", sagte sie letztendlich, während sie von ihren Händen aufschaute.

"Das braucht seine Zeit. Aber genau wie sie Rick dessen versichern, erlauben Sie ihm, Sie dessen zu versichern. Versichern Sie sich dessen selbst." Dr. Burke machte eine Notiz auf seinem Block und änderte dann das Thema. "Erzählen Sie mir von der Schießerei und die Tage drum herum. Woran erinnern Sie sich?"

Das erste Mal, als sie Carter Burke traf, stellte er eine ähnliche Frage: "Woran erinnern Sie sich von ihrer Schießerei?" Und sie log, um das verstümmelte, zerbrechliche Ding, das sie Herz nannte, zu beschützen.

Dieses Mal erzählte sie ihm alles.

Beckett verließ die Praxis eine Stunde später, erledigt, aber irgendwie auch leichter als vorher. Sie hatte einen weiteren Termin in einer Woche, aber sie war wieder dienstfähig. Davon ausgehend, dass das Präsidium zustimmte. Was bedeutete, sie musste noch einen weiteren Anruf tätigen.

Vielleicht würde sie das während eines Kaffees mit dem Mann, der außerhalb der Praxis auf einer Bank saß, tun. Als sie vorhin das Loft verließ, war er gerade schwer am Schreiben des aktuellsten Kapitels von "Heat Storm", aber sie war nicht wirklich überrascht, dass er jetzt hier war.

"Hey Babe", begrüßte sie ihn, nahe genug an ihn herantretend, dass ihre Zehen sich berührten. "Hast du einen guten Punkt zum Aufhören gefunden?"

Castle summte, packte sein Handy mit einer Hand weg und nahm mit seinem Zeigefinger zwei von ihren. "Besser als das."

Mehr sagte er nicht und sie drängte nicht; er würde ihr schon sagen, was los war, wenn er dazu bereit wäre.

"Gut. Und da ich davon ausgehe, dass das bedeutet, dass du heut Nachmittag schwänzt, kann ich dich zum Mittagessen einladen?"

Ihr Ehemann grinste, drückte ihre Finger und vertrieb damit mehr Erschöpfung, die sie immer nach einer Sitzung mit Burke spürte, als nur durch seine pure Anwesenheit. "Das fände ich toll."

"OK. Wohin? Du suchst aus."

Castles Kopf neigte sich für einen Moment der Konzentration ein wenig, bevor er aufstand. "Ich weiß genau, wohin."

Er drehte sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, von der, die sie erwartet hatte.

"Nicht Remy's?", fragte sie mit ihm Schritt haltend, ihre Finger in dem kleinen Raum zwischen ihren Körpern verbunden.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht heute. Das ist die zurück-zur-Arbeit-Belohnung."

Es wäre eine Belohnung mit ihm an ihrem Tisch zu sitzen, Fritten von ihm zu stehlen nachdem ihre alle waren. Es wäre wie in alten Zeiten, nur mit einem größeren Schreibtisch als ihrem Esstisch.

"Ich kann's kaum erwarten", sagte sie und stieß ihre Nase gegen seine Schulter. "Also wohin gehen wir jetzt?"

"Ein anderer Lieblingsladen", versprach er. Sein Lächeln wurde nur breiter als sie frustriert schnaubte. "Es ist eine Überraschung, Beckett. Du magst meine Überraschungen."

Die meisten jedenfalls. Irgendwann zumindest.

Als er sie zu der bescheidenen Ladenzeile führte, in der ihr Lieblings-China-Restaurant untergebracht war, musste sie es zugeben. Sie mochte seine Überraschungen.

Zumindest bis sie eintraten und der normalerweise verführerische Duft von Sojasauce und Sesamöl ihr den Magen umdrehte.

Nun. Das war neu.

* * *

"Bist Du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Castle fragte, aber sie schluckte ihre sich langsam aufbauende Genervtheit herunter. Er machte sich einfach Sorgen. Er war den Sommer über so gut darin sie nicht damit zu erdrücken - teilweise, weil er sich selbst erholen musste, aber immerhin - obwohl er ein wenig wie ein Helikopter-Ehemann war.

"Ja, ja, mir geht's gut. Nur müde." Ihr Kopf fiel gegen die Rückenlehne der Couch und gab ihr so einen besseren Blickwinkel auf sein Gesicht, als er arbeitete. "Bist du nicht müde? Wir haben heut so viel gemacht."

Sein Daumen strich über die Oberseite ihres Fußes. "Das bin ich, aber du siehst - und bitte fass das nicht falsch auf - total erledigt aus. Und du hast in deinem Mittagessen nur rumgestochert. Ich weiß, der Doktor hat dich dienstfähig erklärt, aber bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht? Ist es nicht zu viel zu schnell?"

"Aber ich hab mein Abendessen gegessen", erinnerte sie ihn mit gehobener Augenbraue. "Ich war nur noch ein wenig angespannt von dem Gespräch mit Gates, das ist alles."

Ihr früherer Captain zeigte sich erleichtert über ihre Gesundung (Castles auch) und erlaubte ihr in zwei Tagen zurück zur Arbeit zu kehren. Aber Victoria Gates hatte sie auch angehalten sich dieses Mal ein wenig in Zurückhaltung zu üben.

"Hey, es wird schon gut gehen. Du bist ein guter Captain, Kate. Und du hast einen gefährlichen, mächtigen Mann zur Strecke gebracht und damit nicht nur Gerechtigkeit für dein AG-Team, sondern auch für viele andere erlangt."

Beckett schüttelte den Kopf und langte nach ihm, jeden Teil, den sie bekommen konnte. "Wir haben das getan. Wir."

Ihr Ehemann schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln, schloss seinen Laptop und streckte sich auf der Couch aus.

"Pass auf deine Schulter auf", warnte sie ihn, während sie sein Gesicht nach Zeichen von Unbehaglichkeit absuchte, als er sich mit jeweils einer Hand neben ihrem Kopf abstützte. Ihre Finger fanden seine Brust, um ihn zu stützen, falls er es brauchen sollte.

"Meiner Schulter geht es gut", versprach er, seinen Kopf senkend.

"OK, gut." Ihr Kinn hob sich, ihre Lippen öffneten sich erwartend.

Zu ihrer Überraschung, glitt sein Mund stattdessen über ihre Stirn. Dann folgten ihre Schläfen, ihre Wange und dann endlich fanden seine Lippen die ihren.

"Lass uns ins Bett gehen, Beckett", raunte er ihre Nase mit seiner streifend.

"Es ist 8."

"Na und? Du hast doch gesagt, du bist müde."

"Ich will nicht vorm Sonnenuntergang schlafen. Da fühl ich mich ja uralt."

Seine Hände glitten über ihre Seite, warm durch das dünne Material ihres T-Shirts. "Ok, damit kann ich arbeiten."

Ihre Finger wanden sich unter seinem Hemdkragen und Kate grinste. "Das ist schon…"

Ihr Handy vibrierte auf dem Kaffeetisch. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal in kurzer Abfolge.

"... besser", beendete sie ihren Satz seufzend.

"Bist du sicher, dass du zurück in den Dienst willst?", grummelte er gutmütig. "Denn ich hab das Gefühl, da kommen noch viel mehr solcher Unterbrechungen auf uns zu."

Kate strich über seine Wange und küsste mit offenem Mund seine Schläfe.

"Ich stell es das nächste Mal lautlos", versprach sie ihm.

Unter seinem Gewicht hin- und her rutschend, griff sie nach ihrem Handy und überflog die Benachrichtigungen - eine Mail von Gates mit einem Formular, das sie faxen musste, eine Spiele-Benachrichtigung, die sie Castles früherem Rumfummeln an ihrem Handy zu Verdanken hatte und eine Nachricht von Ryan: _Freut mich zu hören, dass du in ein paar Tagen wieder da bist, Boss. Javi hat dein Büro in ein Durcheinander verwandelt._


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

"Sind sie schon hier?"

Kevin Ryan schaute über seine Schulter hinweg zu seinem Partner, der versuchte durch das Abtragen eines weiteren Aktenberges ein wenig mehr Ordnung auf dem ehemals sauberen Tisch von Kate Beckett zu machen. Gates hatte ihn tadellos an ihrem letzten Tag hinterlassen, aber in den darauffolgenden Wochen hatte die eigentliche Arbeit an Fällen und die Organisation, um alles andere am Laufen zu halten Esposito eingeholt. Bis zu seiner Aufräumaktion in Warp-Geschwindigkeit, sah das Büro aus, als wäre ein Mini-Wirbelsturm hindurch gefegt.

"Noch nicht. Der Diensttuende schickt mir 'ne Nachricht, wenn sie kommen, dann haben wir einen Vorsprung."

"Gut. Hast du das Banner?"

"LT hat es vor einer halben Stunde angebracht. Während du in Papierkram ertrunken bist."

Esposito schnaubte. "Ja, danke dafür. Weißt du, du wolltest diese Beförderung auch. Wie kommt es also, dass du mir bei dem ganzen Zeug nicht geholfen hast?"

Kevin grinste und drehte sich zurück zum Flur für den Fall, dass Beckett und Castle den Hintereingang genommen hätten.

"Du hast nie gefragt."

"Dafür kannst du, wenn du mal wieder ein wenig Zuflucht und Männer-Zeit brauchst, deinen Schwager Nelson anrufen."

"Das ist kalt." Er grinste trotzdem. "Weißt du, Nelson ist gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Es könnte vielleicht sogar Spaß machen mit ihm abzuhängen."

"Klar, dass du das sagst..."

"Ich bin nur ehrlich."

Sein Handy vibrierte in seiner Tasche. "Oh oh, das sind sie. Sie sind hier. Es ist so sauber, wie es nur werden kann, komm."

"Ah, nur noch eine Sache", zögerte Javi und drehte sich um. "Hier."

Er stellte zwei von Becketts Deko-Figuren auf ihren Schreibtisch. "OK, alles klar. Auf, auf."

Sie stolperten aus Becketts Büro und machten eine Ansage an den Rest.

"Hört mal alle her, sie sind auf dem Weg nach oben. Macht euch bereit."

Alle Augen wanderten in Richtung Fahrstuhl darauf wartend, dass sich dessen Türen öffneten. Espo und er hatten Castle und Beckett ein Mal im Sommer, am 4. Juli, gesehen, aber Kevin wusste, dass das bei allen anderen nicht der Fall war und sie dementsprechend gespannt darauf waren, ihren Captain und deren Partner wieder begrüßen zu können.

Das Leben war ohne die beiden weitergegangen. Sie hatten gute Fälle und schlechte; alle haben es mit ihrem üblichen Humor überstanden, aber zurück zur Normalität zu kehren würde ihnen gut tun.

Der Raum brach in dem Moment in Applaus aus, in dem Beckett den Fahrstuhl, mit Castle dicht auf den Fersen, verließ. Selbst über die Länge des Raumes konnte Kevin erkennen, wie sein Boss aufgrund all der Aufmerksamkeit rot wurde.

"Willkommen zurück", riefen Javi und er im Chor, sobald Beckett und Castle ihre Runde gemacht und dabei Umarmungen und Handschläge erhalten hatten. "Lange nicht gesehen."

"Danke", sagten sie gemeinsam - zumindest daran hatte sich nichts geändert - als sie aus der Menschenansammlung traten.

"Ihr seht gut aus", meinte Kevin.

"Ja, besser als am vierten."

Das brachte sie zum Grinsen und er sah, wie Beckett das Innere von Castles Ellenbogen drückte. "Danke Jungs. Wir fühlen uns auch besser."

"Gut, das ist gut."

Beckett lächelte. "Du kannst Sarah Grace erzählen, dass es an den Karten von ihr und Nicholas lag. Wir hatten sie in den Hamptons auf der Theke und haben sie zu Hause an den Kühlschrank geheftet."

Castles Kopf bewegte sich zustimmend. "Vor allem die mit den Blumen."

Ryan grinste. Seine Tochter war bezaubernd. Sie hatte ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel den ganzen Sommer über selbstgemalte Karten von ihr und ihrem kleinen Bruder Nicholas unterzeichnet, geschickt. "Ich werd es sie wissen lassen."

"Und danke auch für das willkommen heißen. Das lässt einen doch gleich besonders fühlen."

"Na ja, ist das Mindeste, was wir tun können. Für Beckett zumindest", scherzte Ryan. "Vor allem wenn du Espositos Ablage-System gesehen hast."

Sein Partner stand mit offenem Mund da und tat so, als würde es sich betrogen fühlen. "Bro."

Ihre Freunde lachten und genossen das Geplänkel. "Keine Sorge, Espo, Ryan hat dich schon letztens verpfiffen."

"Karpowski hat Kuchen gemacht, wenn ihr welchen wollt", fügte er hinzu, während er Espos ausholendem Arm auswich und Castles Faust mit seiner grüßte. "Im Pausenraum."

"Perfekt. Ich hol uns welchen und mehr Kaffee, während du dich auf den neuesten Stand bringen lässt", gab Castle bekannt und küsste sanft Becketts Wange.

Die Röte kehrte auf Becketts Wangen zurück, aber sie tadelte ihren Mann nicht für die Geste. Wenn überhaupt lehnte sie sich noch in seine Richtung.

Sie würden für eine Weile ekelhaft süß sein, oder? Noch schlimmer, als in der Zeit nach ihrer Heirat, darauf würde er wetten wollen.

"OK", begann Beckett nachdem Castle verschwunden war, "bringt mich auf den neuesten Stand. Was haben wir gerade offen?"

Sie folgten ihr in ihr Büro und sahen zu, wie sie sich in ihren Bürosessel niederließ und ihre Finger über ihre Kladde spreizte.

"Wir arbeiten gerade an zweien, warten bei dem einen auf die Laborergebnisse und bei dem anderen darauf etwas mit dir zu besprechen. Die zweite Schicht hat mit dreien zu tun. Alle haben Unterstützung."

Beckett nickte und blätterte durch einen Stapel Papiere, die Esposito für sie hinterlassen hatte. "Wie waren eure Zahlen, während ich weg war?"

"Ah…", sie sahen sich an. "Nun ja, sie waren..."

"Ich will euch nicht runtermachen, Jungs. Ich will es nur wissen, damit ich die Info und eure Seite der Dinge kenne, wenn ich danach gefragt werden sollte."

"Sie sind gefallen", gab Esposito zu und senkte den Kopf. "Aber uns haben auch mehr als drei Leute gefehlt, also haben wir getan, was wir konnten."

Ihre Freundin lächelte und nickte ihnen leicht zu. "Ihr wart toll, Jungs. Das wart ihr. Ich geb euch keine Schuld an irgendetwas. Vor allem nicht, wenn man bedenkt, wie ihr ins kalte Wasser geworfen worden seid."

Sich ansehend schlurften sie näher an Becketts Schreibtisch. "Also wir begrüßen es, dass du uns nicht einen Kopf kürzer machst."

Beckett lachte. "Wir haben ja noch Zeit. Ich hab noch etliche Stapel durchzugehen. Erzählt mir, was ihr offen habt. Du hast gesagt, bei dem einen wartet ihr noch darauf etwas mit mir zu besprechen?"

"Ja. Den haben wir gestern rein bekommen. Ein Typ geht nur mit seinem Hund spazieren und natürlich beschnüffelt der Hund alles. Aber anstatt andere Hunde zu beschnüffeln, schnüffelt Fluffy unser Opfer, Andrew Sutton."

"Eingewickelt in einen Schlafsack, versteckt zwischen ein paar Büschen", fügte Kevin hinzu. "Jemand hat sich echt an ihm ausgelassen; er hatte Zeichen eines Schädeltraumas und Lanie hat ermittelt, dass sein Genick gebrochen war."

"Obdachlos?", fragte sie und schaute auf als Castle, Becketts blaue Tasse in einer Hand und einen Teller mit einem Stück Kuchen in der anderen Hand, ins Büro kam.

Sie warteten bis Castle alles vor Beckett abgestellt hatte mit ihrer Antwort.

"Nö. Lebt in Brooklyn."

"Also was hat er dann in Manhattan mit einem Schlafsack gemacht? Und dann noch in den Büschen."

Castle setzte sich auf die Kante von Becketts Schreibtisch. "Vielleicht war er ein Hedge-Fond- Manager?" [Anm. der Übersetzerin hedge = Hecke, ein Wortspiel, das im Deutschen leider nicht funktioniert]

Das Stöhnen von drei Personen echote durch das Büro des Captains.

"Dafür sollte ich dich nach Hause schicken", murmelte Beckett, ihren Kaffee schlürfend. Ryan sah, wie sie ihre Lippen zusammen presste, aber dann einen weiteren Schluck nahm. "Ich geh davon aus, dass ihr rausgefunden habt, was er tatsächlich für seinen Lebensunterhalt getan hat und dass ihr seine Angehörigen benachrichtigt habt?"

"Das ist das Ding. Neben seinem Ausweis mit der Adresse scheint niemand diesen Kerl zu kennen. Die Nachbarn können sich kaum erinnern ihn gesehen zu haben, es gibt keine Informationen über eine Arbeitsstelle und selbst der Hausverwalter hat keine Ahnung, wo die Miete herkam. Hat ihn natürlich auch nicht wirklich interessiert, er hat das Geld ja bekommen, aber konnte uns keine Kontakt-Infos geben."

"Und wir sind uns nicht mal sicher, dass der Park wirklich der Tatort war oder ob er dort nicht einfach nur abgelegt wurde."

"Ein anderer Ort?", fragte Castle und schob sich ein bisschen Kuchen in den Mund. "Oder eine andere Zeit?"

"Schon wieder Zeitreisende, Castle?", fragte Esposito. "Hatten wir das nicht schon zwei Mal?"

Der Autor zuckte mit der Schulter. "Was ist schon eine dritte Zeitreise-Theorie zwischen Freunden? Und nebenbei, meine CIA-Theorien sind gerade aus."

"Hört, hört", fügte Beckett hinzu und schubste sein Knie bis er rutschte und ihr den Zugang zu ihrer Schreibtischschublade ermöglichte, aus der sie einen Stift und einen neuen Block Notizzettel holte. "Ihr habt mit dem Hausverwalter gesprochen. Was hat er noch gesagt?"

"Er hat Sutton mit einem Kerl ein paar Wochen vor seinem Tod streiten sehen."

"Worüber haben sie gestritten?", fragte Castle während er seine Finger in seinem Schoß verschränkte.

"Er hatte keine Ahnung. Er gab uns nur eine Beschreibung von dem Kerl und meinte, wir würden ihn von seiner Arbeit abhalten."

Auf Becketts erwartenden Blick hin rasselte Esposito herunter: "Ziemlich groß, dunkles Haar, hinten ausrasiert, vorn länger - der aktuelle Stil, seiner Meinung nach. Keine Brille. Und nichts besonders die Stimme betreffend."

"Und der Streit?"

"Mr. Pitten zu Folge lief es ungefähr so ab: "Das wirst du bereuen, sein kein Idiot", was wir alle wissen, eigentlich ziemlich harmlos ist…"

"Wäre Mr. Sutton nicht tot aufgefunden worden", beendete Beckett den Kopf neigend. "Was ist mit dem Schlafsack? Was wisst ihr darüber?"

"Er ist noch im Labor, aber wir wissen, dass er älter ist, allein vom Aussehen her."

Beckett nickte und lehnte sich die Arme verschränkend zurück. "Also davon ausgehend, dass er Mr. Sutton gehörte, hat er ihn entweder vor einer ganzen Weile oder vielleicht second-hand gekauft? Überprüft die Umgebung seiner Wohnung nach Second-Hand-Läden, Gebrauchtwarenläden, Sportartikel-Läden. Schaut, ob sich irgendjemand daran erinnern kann, dass er ihn gekauft hat oder ob jemand euch sagen kann, wo er ihn gekauft haben könnte. Vielleicht hilft das zu klären, wie er in den Büschen geendet ist."

Sie nickten und waren bereits auf dem Weg. "Schon dabei, Boss."

"Oh, und Jungs?" Beckett wartete darauf, dass die Beiden sie wieder ansahen. "Danke. Für alles."

"Jederzeit."

"Allerdings fürs erste vielleicht erst mal nicht, wenn möglich", fügte Ryan hinzu und klopfte auf den Türrahmen.

"Einverstanden", sagten sie ohne zu zögern.

Javi schnaubte. "Castle, kommst du?"

Rick schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee, ich denke ich fang langsam an. Bleib heut erst mal hier."

"Alles klar. In dem Fall, bis bald."

Beckett nickte und griff nach einer weiteren Akte. Ohne Zweifel um sich in die Arbeit des Tages zu stürzen. "Gut. Lasst uns wissen, wenn wir von hier aus irgendwas tun können."

"Werden wir."

Sie verließen das Büro in dem Moment, als drei weitere Leute auftauchten, bereit um mit dem Captain zu reden.

* * *

"Also sie sehen gut aus. Beckett und Castle", begann Ryan, als er die Tür hinter sich zuschlug und zu seinem Partner auf der anderen Seite des Autos stieß.

"Ja, das tun sie. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich das nicht erwartet hab."

Ryan schnaufte ein Grinsen, als sie über die Straße zu dem ersten Laden auf ihrer Liste joggten. Ihre Arbeit wurde dadurch erleichtert, dass nicht viele Sportartikelläden rund um die Wohnung von Sutton existierten, aber es gab ein paar spezialisierte und Gebrauchtwarenläden.

"Was hast du denn erwartet?"

"Keine Ahnung, eher so wie sie im Sommer aussahen?"

Kevin zuckte mit einer Schulter. "Sie hatten mehr Zeit sich zu erholen. Den ganzen Tag am Strand zu verbringen hat wahrscheinlich geholfen."

Espo nickte entgegenkommend. "Ja. Aber ich bin froh. Zur Normalität zurückzukehren wird gut sein. Und nicht nur, weil ich endlich wieder ein Leben haben will."

Er schnaubte. "Bei dir klingt es, als hättest du jemals eins gehabt."

"Halt die Klappe."

Kevin grinste und hielt die Tür für seinen Partner auf.

* * *

Sich an diesem Morgen für die Arbeit fertig zu machen fühlte sich wie ein Déjà-vu an. Angefangen bei der Art wie sie aufwachten, beide auf der Seite liegend, Kates Gesicht in den Rücken von Rick gepresst, über die Tatsache, dass Rick aus dem Zimmer huschte, um sie mit dem Frühstück zu überraschen - richtigem Essen dieses Mal, kein Schlagsahne-überzogener Schmuck - bis hin zu dem nervösen Auf und Ab ihres Magens, fühlte sich alles genau wie am ersten Tag an. Doch statt eines Anrufs voller schlechter Nachrichten, der sie aus der Wärme ihres Zuhauses zog, konnte sie Rick damit aufziehen, wie lange er dafür brauchte, um sich fertig zu machen und das er dafür sorgen würde, dass sie zu spät kämen.

Und dann war da der Empfang im Büro. Die vielen guten Wünsche, die Handschläge und Umarmungen für sie beide. Als sie Ryan und Esposito erreichten, war sie überwältigt.

Jetzt, zwei Stunden nachdem sie angekommen waren, fühlte sie sich endlich wieder wie die Ruhe selbst. Sie hatte die Jungs für weitere Überprüfungen losgeschickt, sie hatte sich mit den Fragen von zwei ihrer anderen Teams beschäftigt, sie hatte sogar mit dem Präsidium gesprochen. Sie war wieder im Dienst. Zuhause.

Noch viel mehr, weil Castle einen der Stühle in ihrem Büro für sich in Anspruch nahm.

"Wie fühlt es sich an?"

"Hmmm?" Ihre Augen hoben sich von dem vorläufigen Bericht, mit dem sie sich abplagte.

"Wieder hier zu sein."

"Es ist gut", antwortete sie. "Anders, aber gut. Allerdings bin ich bereit für eine Pause von dem ganzen Papierkram."

Castle schaute auf seine Uhr. "Also Captain, kann ich Sie zum Mittagessen ausführen, damit Sie ihre Beine ausstrecken können?"

Ihr Magen knurrte. Das klang toll; aus irgendeinem Grund war sie am Verhungern.

"Ja, lass uns das tun." Sie stand auf und kontrollierte ihr Telefon, um sicherzugehen, dass sie in der nächsten Stunde nichts verpassen würde. "Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass du mir ohnehin Remy's versprochen hast."

Ihr Ehemann grinste und bot seinen Arm an. "Dann soll es Remy's sein."

Beckett nickte LT auf ihrem Weg zum Fahrstuhl zu. "Mittagspause. Wir sind in circa einer Stunde wieder zurück. Ich hab mein Handy dabei, wenn Ryan und Esposito davor zurückkommen sollten."

"Ich lass es sie wissen."

"Danke."

"Und wir bringen Ihnen einen Shake mit", fügte Castle hinzu, während er sich umdrehte und dem anderen Mann die Hand gab.

"Dann musst du aber genug mitbringen, um mit dem Rest der Klasse auch zu teilen, Castle", scherzte sie, als sie in den Aufzug stiegen und sie sanft gegen seine Schulter stieß. "Andernfalls hab ich eine Revolte an der Backe."

Rick lachte leise. "Ich denke, das krieg ich hin."

Das würde er. Sie wusste jetzt schon, dass er ihre Kellnerin fragen würde, ob es möglich wäre ein paar dutzend Milchshakes zu machen und einen Weg zu finden diese zum Revier zu transportieren.

"Es wäre ein nettes Dankeschön", sprach er weiter und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre Fingerknöchel, "für alles was sie getan haben."

Kate machte einen zustimmenden Ton und stupste in dem Moment, in dem die Fahrstuhltüren sich erneut öffneten mit ihrer Wange seine Schulter an.

"Wahrscheinlich ist es besser einfach eine Mischung an unterschiedlichen Geschmacksrichtungen zu besorgen, anstatt zu versuchen sich daran zu erinnern, was jeder am liebsten mag. Ich weiß nicht mal, was jeder am liebsten mag, weißt du das?"

"Nein, Castle. 'Was ist Ihre Lieblings-Sorte an Shake bei Remy's?' gehört nicht zu den Einstellungsfragen."

Ihr Ehemann lachte. "Vielleicht sollte es das aber sein? Überleg mal, wie viele komische Käuze du damit aussortieren könntest. Vor allem diejenigen, die ihre Fritten in die Erdbeershakes dippen."

Der leichte Schlag auf die Brust, dem sie ihm verpasste, sorgte nur dafür, dass er noch mehr lachen musste.

"Allein dafür werde ich meine Pommes in deinen Milchshake tunken."

Castles Augenbrauen zuckten nur als Antwort.

Im Gegensatz zu letztens war sie heißhungrig sobald sie das Restaurant betraten. Ihr Burger war innerhalb von Minuten weg und die Pommes verschwanden kurz danach von ihrem Teller. Mehr als einmal erwischte sie Castle dabei, wie er sie ansah und sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte.

"Hör auf dich über mich lustig zu machen", befahl sie, nahm einen langen Zug von ihrem Shake - Vanille; ihr war heut irgendwie nicht nach Erdbeer - und stahl eine seiner Fritten aus seiner Hand.

"Lustig machen? Ich dachte daran dich zu küssen." Sein Lächeln wurde größer als sie ihren Kopf senkte und rot wurde.

Er war immer schon romantisch, aber in den letzten Monaten hatte er Charme-technisch, noch eine Schippe draufgelegt. Kate konnte nicht sagen, dass sie Grund zum Beschweren hatte.

"Tja, vielleicht solltest du weniger denken und mehr tun, hmm?"

Er streckte sich über den Tisch und nahm ihre Wange in seine große Hand bevor sie ihren Satz überhaupt zu Ende sprechen konnte. Kate genoss die Berührung, begierig darauf seine Lippen zu spüren.

Ihr Ehemann enttäuschte nicht, als sein Mund über ihren glitt, sein Kuss leicht und zart. Und süß - vom Schokoshake.

"Wenn ich darüber nachdenke", hauchte sie, während sie über seinen Kiefer strich nachdem sie sich trennten, "du hast ab und an gute Ideen. Mach weiter so."

Rick leuchtete auf und küsste sie erneut. "Wenn du darauf bestehst."

Ihr Handy tönte kurz auf und blinkte mit einer Nachricht von Esposito. Es schien so, als wären sie mit einem Gast auf dem Weg zurück zum Revier. "Ah, nur, dass die Jungs was haben. Also später?"

Er holte bereits seine Kreditkarte aus seiner Geldbörse. "Absolut. Aber ähm, wir holen doch trotzdem noch die Milchshakes, oder?"

* * *

Ein halbe Stunde später trafen sie die Jungs auf der Straße vor dem Revier. Auch, wenn ihr Besucher nicht in Handschellen war, sah er nicht gerade begeistert aus bei ihnen zu sein. Der finstere Blick des Mannes störte die Detectives aber keineswegs. Stattdessen schaute Esposito in Castles Richtung und seine Brauen schossen in die Höhe.

"Kleiner Snack, Castle?"

"Ha ha. Wir haben schon gegessen; die hier sind für den Rest des Teams. Aber vielleicht geb ich deinen Beckett."

Seine Frau verdrehte die Augen. "Glaub mir, ich bin voll. Bedient euch, Jungs. Wer ist denn unser heutiger Gast?"

Rick sah zu wie Ryan dem Kerl zu verstehen gab, dass er vorgehen sollte. "Das ist der Bruder von Andrew Sutton. Er hat gnädiger weise zugestimmt mit uns zu kommen und über das letzte Treffen mit ihm zu reden. Und warum sich seine DNS auf dem Schlafsack befand, in dem sein Bruder eingewickelt war."

Castle wagte einen Blick in Becketts Richtung und sah wie sie sich aufrichtete, ganz dienstlich, trotz der Box voller Milchshakes, die sie trug.

"Also, Mr. Sutton…"

"Lewis. Corey. Andrew hat den Namen unseres Vaters nach der Scheidung behalten, ich hab den meiner Mutter angenommen."

Beckett nickte. "Also, Mr. Lewis, ich bin Captain Beckett. Meine Detectives bringen Sie nach oben, so dass wir uns unterhalten können. Wir wissen Ihre Kooperation zu schätzen."

"Schauen Sie, hier wird viel Wirbel um nichts gemacht. Alles, was ich getan hab, ist vor Jahren einen Schlafsack zu kaufen."

"In dem Fall bin ich mir sicher, dass wir alles schnell klären können und dass Sie hier mir-nichts-dir-nichts wieder verschwinden können."

Beckett nickte Esposito zu. "Bringt ihn rauf. Ich komme gleich."

"Ich kann die nehmen, wenn du mit ihnen nach oben gehen willst", murmelte Castle, als er die Männer durch die Reviertüren verschwinden sah.

Kate schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, lassen wir ihn ein wenig schwitzen, denn, ich weiß nicht, ob du's mit mitbekommen hast oder nicht, er passt auch auf die Beschreibung des Mannes, den man mit Sutton in seiner Wohnung hat streiten sehen."

Ja, das hatte er mitbekommen. Interessant.

"Aber lass uns dennoch reingehen; die Dinger werden schwer."

"Und wahrscheinlich schmelzen sie." Castle befreite eine Hand und öffnete ihr die Tür.

"Also", dehnte seine Frau als sie eintrat, "das geht ja gar nicht. Immerhin ist LT sehr wählerisch, wenn es um seine Milchshakes geht."

Rick grinste und bot dem diensthabenden Sergeant eine der süßen Belohnungen an, als sie an ihm vorbeigingen.

Sobald sie im vierten Stock waren, machte er seine Runden und verteilte Milchshakes an alle während Beckett an ihren Schreibtisch zurückkehrte und sich darauf vorbereitete Ryan und Esposito bei ihrer Unterhaltung mit Mr. Lewis zuzusehen. Er plante sich ihr anzuschließen, sobald er mit dem Verteilen fertig war.

Ein paar Minuten später trat er in den Observierungsraum und fand sie auf der Tischkante sitzend vor, wie sie zuhörte.

"Hören Sie", startete Lewis, "ich hab den Schlafsack gekauft, ihn auf einen Camping-Trip mitgenommen, um jemanden zu beeindrucken und ihn dann für die nächsten sechs Jahre im Schrank vergessen."

"Wie erklären Sie dann, dass er sich im Besitz ihres Bruders befand?"

Die Hände des Mannes wedelten über dem Tisch. "Weil ich ihn ihm gegeben hab."

Castle blickte in Becketts Richtung und schaute zu, wie sie sich eine Notiz machte.

"Sie haben ihn ihm gegeben? Aus welchem Anlass?", fragte Ryan und übernahm für Esposito.

"Er hatte da irgendeine Sache, die er machen wollte. Er sagte, je weniger ich weiß, umso besser."

"Klingt legitim", grübelte Esposito. "Eine mysteriöse Sache, ein gelegenes Geschenk und das alles trotz des kürzlichen Streits, bei dem man Sie mit ihm gesehen hat. Passt total zusammen, nicht wahr Ryan?"

"Perfekt."

"Ich hab ihn nicht umgebracht. Ich war bis gestern Abend unterwegs für eine Geschäftsreise. Sie können mit meinem Chef sprechen, dem Hotel in Zürich und mit den paar tausend Leuten, vor denen ich eine Präsentation gehalten hab, wenn Sie mir nicht glauben."

Castle sah, wie Beckett die Worte Zürich Konferenz auf ihren Block kritzelte, bevor sie beide wieder dem Verhör zusahen.

"Wir werden das überprüfen. In der Zwischenzeit können Sie uns ja erzählen, worüber sie sich gestritten haben."

Corey Lewis seufzte. "Andy und ich, wir haben - hatten - unsere Differenzen. Er hatte es nicht leicht als Kind und dafür hab ich mich immer schlecht gefühlt, denn im Vergleich zu ihm wurde ich wie das goldene Kind behandelt. Also hab ich mich um ihn gekümmert, hab seine Rechnungen bezahlt, hab ihm geholfen was zu finden, womit er Geld machen konnte, wenn ich nicht zahlen konnte und so weiter und so weiter."

Das würde erklären warum sie keine Informationen über eine Arbeit oder irgendwelche Einkünfte gefunden hatten.

"Und der Streit? Lassen Sie mich raten. Sie waren es leid sein Babysitter und Geldgeber zu sein und haben ihm gesagt er solle sich endlich zusammenreißen oder…"

Lewis schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich meine, ja, ich war es leid. Ich hab mich nicht darum beworben für den Rest seines Lebens den Aufpasser zu spielen, nur weil sein Vater ein Arsch zu ihm war, als wir zehn waren und unsere Mutter nichts dagegen getan hat. Aber wir haben nicht gestritten, weil ich ihm kein Geld mehr geben wollte."

"Worüber haben sie dann gestritten?"

Der jüngere Mann seufzte. "Er hat mich angerufen, erzählte, dass er diese großartige Gruppe von Leuten getroffen hat. Sie leben abgeschieden von der Gesellschaft, campen und so. Er brauchte Zeug und ich hab OK gesagt, denn ich hatte ja den Schlafsack und brauchte ihn nicht. Also hab ich ihm den vorbeigebracht, fragte, ob er sich sicher sei und so."

"Irgendwie klingt das nicht so, als würde das ein 'sei kein Idiot, Du wirst das bereuen' rechtfertigen, was sie ja gesagt haben, nicht wahr?"

Lewis nickte. "Das hab ich gesagt, ja."

"Also haben wir hier ein paar Lücken", ermunterte Ryan auf den Tisch klopfend.

"OK, hören Sie. Im Grunde dachte ich, dass diese Gruppe nichts Gutes bedeuten würde. Sie machen Ärger, nix großes, erbärmlich, aber ausgehend von dem, was er mir erzählte, eskalierte das langsam. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass, wenn er sich mit denen einlässt, er in deren Chaos hineingezogen wird. Was idiotisch ist, wenn man nicht gerade ins Gefängnis will."

"Was machen die?"

"Nichts schlimmes, sie sind kein Kult oder so, aber Andy hat alles immer mit der rosaroten Brille gesehen. Er hatte Freunde zum Abhängen und nur das war für ihn wichtig."

"Wo können wir diese Gruppe finden?"

Corey zuckte mit den Schultern. "Da bin ich überfragt. Andy sagte, sie ziehen viel herum. Das war ein Teil der Anziehung - jeden Tag ein anderer Ort zum Leben. Sowas halt. Ist ja halb so wild, dass es unerlaubtes Betreten und gefährlich in dieser Stadt ist. Wenn Sie Andy in seinem Schlafsack gefunden haben, dann war er wahrscheinlich bei ihnen, als er starb. Das heißt wohl, dass ich Recht hatte, was sie betraf."

Die Detectives nickten und schauten sich an. "Hat sie einen Namen? Diese Gruppe."

"Wie der Micky Maus Club? Nein. Er hat sie nur die Gruppe oder seine Freunde genannt."

"Und Sie haben keine Ahnung, wo sie sein könnten?"

"Ein Park, ein Spielplatz, irgendwo, wo sie denken, es hätte einen Reiz dort zu übernachten."

Ryan und Esposito nickten ein weiteres Mal, standen gemeinsam auf und gingen zur Tür. Beckett stand ebenfalls auf und studierte ihre Notizen.

Die Jungs glitten einen Moment später in den Observierungsraum und fragten: "Was denkst du, Boss?"

"Habt ihr irgendwas von der Gruppe, von der er erzählt hat, gehört?"

"Über unsere Tische kam nichts, aber wir haben unsere Augen auch nicht nach so etwas offen gehalten."

Beckett nickte und schaute auf ihre Notizen. "Dann ruft ein paar Reviere in der Nähe von Andrews Wohnung an und schaut, was ihr rausfinden könnt. Und schaut, ob Coreys Boss sein Alibi bestätigen kann. Versichert euch, dass er nicht den letzten Tag der Konferenz geschwänzt hat, dann schickt ihn nach Hause."

"Sind dabei."

"Danke. Ich bin dann wieder an meinem Schreibtisch, aber haltet mich auf dem Laufenden."

Die Jungs nickten, als sie den Raum verließen. "Machen wir."

"Vergesst eure Milchshakes nicht", fügte Castle hinzu, als er ihnen folgte. "Ich hab sie in den Kühlschrank gestellt."

Ryan grinste und schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter. "Danke, Castle."

"Ja", stimmte Esposito zu. "Danke dafür. Du hast nicht auch noch Zwiebelringe mitgebracht, oder?"

"Alter", Rick tat beleidigt. "Aber ja, hab ich tatsächlich. Sie sind da drinnen. Ich hab ein paar geklaut, als Beckett nicht geschaut hat."

Seine Frau schnaubte. "Ich hab eine funktionierende Nase, Castle. Glaub mir, ich hab es gemerkt", sagte sie über ihre Schulter schauend und verzog besagte Nase.

Die Jungs lachten und machten sich auf dem Weg in den Pausenraum zum Essen.

"Du hast es mitbekommen?", fragte Castle und atmete in seine Hand, um seinen Atem zu überprüfen. Nicht der frischeste, aber es hätte schlimmer sein können.

"Mmhm."

"Tut mir leid."

Becketts Lächeln wurde weiter. "Das ist ok. Komm, ich muss zurück an die Arbeit."

Er folgte ihr sicheren Fußes, bereit dazu für den Rest des Tages seinen Platz an der Seite ihres Schreibtisches einzunehmen.

* * *

Stunden später, nach drei Marathon-Konferenz-Schaltungen, zwei Hinweisen in dem anderen Fall von Ryan und Esposito, die nirgendwo hinführten und Corey Lewis gehen dufte, nachdem sich sein Alibi bestätigt hatte, konnten sie nach Hause gehen. Auch wenn er eigentlich vorhatte in der Detektei vorbeizuschauen, bevor sie nach Hause zurückkehrten, entschied er sich, nachdem sie das Revier verließen und Kates Energie nachgelassen hatte, dazu den Besuch auf morgen zu verschieben. Ihr erster Tag zurück war lang genug.

"U-Bahn oder Taxi?", fragte er seinen Arm anbietend. Kate summte und hakte sich bei ihm ein.

"Nichts von beidem. Lass uns laufen."

"Bist du sicher?"

Sie nickte und drückte seinen Arm leicht. "Ja, wenn wir müde werden, nehmen wir ein Taxi für den Rest des Weges. Es ist einfach zu schön, um nicht zu laufen."

"OK", stimmte er zu und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange. "Lass mich wissen, wenn du stoppen willst."

Eine Weile später erreichten sie ihr zuhause, erwärmt aber auch aufgefrischt vom Laufen. Kate nahm ihre Hand von seinem linken Arm, als sie sich ihrer Haustür näherten und griff in ihrer Tasche nach den Schlüsseln.

"Weißt du, ich bin noch ziemlich voll vom Mittag", begann sie. Sie schaute sich im Loft um, bevor sie eintrat und sich mit einem Funkeln des Schalks in den Augen zu ihm umdrehte. "Also, wenn du jetzt nicht unbedingt Abendessen willst, könnten wir uns frisch machen und später Gedanken ums Essen machen?"

"Dusche oder Bad?", fragte er automatisch und sah wie Freude über ihr Gesicht wusch.

Kate ging einen Schritt zurück, nahm zwei seiner Finger mit ihren. "Warum nicht beides?"

Rick grinste und ließ sich von ihr in Richtung Schlafzimmer ziehen. "Dagegen kann ich nichts sagen."


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Wenn man sie fragte, kam der Morgen viel zu früh.

Es war - ausgehend von ihren sonstigen Abenden - nicht mal spät geworden; nach ihrer Dusche und dem gemütlichen Bad hatten sie ein kleines Abendessen zu sich genommen und es sich mit einem Film bequem gemacht, während dem sie nach einer halben Stunde an Castles Schulter eingeschlafen war. Dennoch hatte sie, als ihr Wecker klingelte, damit zu kämpfen die Müdigkeit abzuschütteln und ihren Körper aus dem Bett zu rollen.

Natürlich hatte Castle all das mitbekommen, aber anstatt irgendwas bezüglich ihrer mangelnden Energie zu sagen küsste er lediglich ihr Haar und legte die Hand auf ihre Hüfte als sie vor dem Waschbecken standen.

"Kaffee?", raunte er, als er eine Hand über seine Stoppeln gleiten ließ. Er war ebenfalls müde, aber es schien, als könne er die Müdigkeit einfacher abschütteln.

"Hmmm, ja bitte."

Kate sah, wie seine Augen durchs Zimmer glitten und auf ihrer Körperseite landeten, aber sie kam gar nicht dazu ihn zu fragen, was seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte, bevor er sich zurückzog und sie in Ruhe ließ.

"Kommt sofort", fügte er mit einem Lächeln über seine Schulter hinweg hinzu.

Sie lächelte ebenfalls. "Danke, Babe."

Sie schaute zurück in den Spiegel und begann ihre Morgenroutine, putzte ihre Zähne (wobei sie sich zwingen musste, den überwältigenden Minzgeschmack zu ignorieren) und rieb sanft Foundation über ihr Gesicht und ihren Hals. Danach Kajal und Lidschatten - und fertig war die Verwandlung.

Sie bräuchte nur ihren Kaffee und dann wäre sie bereit in den Tag zu starten.

"Hier bist du", rief Castle, das Badezimmer mit ihren Tassen wieder betretend.

Die Palette Lidschatten zur Seite legend, wandte sich Kate ihm zu und nahm ihren Kaffee. Sie nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, um ihn erst einzuatmen und dann mit dem ersten Schluck die Augen zu schließen.

"Gut?", fragte er mit Zuneigung in der Stimme.

"Ja."

"Gut." Seine Lippen berührten ihre Stirn. "Ich mach mich fertig und dann können wir gehen."

Ihre Augen öffneten sich nach einem Moment und sahen, wie er sie über seine Tasse hinweg beobachtete.

"Perfekt." Sie zog seine Tasse weg, ging auf die Zehenspitzen und berührte seinen Mund mit ihrem. "Ich schau meine Nachrichten durch, während du das tust."

Ihr Mann lächelte, umfasste ihre Seite. "Ok, ich beeil mich."

"Ok." Sie stahl noch einen Kuss von ihm, bevor sie aus dem Raum ging und ihn in Ruhe ließ.

* * *

"Morgen, Jungs. Laut eurer Nachricht habt ihr was gefunden?", fragte Beckett 45 Minuten später, während sie vor Espositos Tisch zum Stehen kam.

"Ähm ja. Das 79te hat mit Informationen zu dieser Camping-Gruppe zurückgerufen. Sie faxen sie, sobald sie können, rüber."

"Gut." Sie nickte. "Was noch?"

"Wir warten, dass Sing-Sing sich wegen Walker zurückmeldet. Denn ich hab gestern Abend darüber nachgedacht und irgendwas in seiner Akte passt nicht zusammen."

Beckett nickte erneut. "Guter Gedanke. Lasst mich in beiden Fällen wissen, was ihr rausgefunden habt."

"Geht klar", stimmte Esposito zu und neigte den Kopf, um sie genauer zu studieren. Nach einer Sekunde grinste er. "Nicht aus dem Bett gekommen, Boss?"

"Was? Ja, ich muss mich wieder an den Zeitplan gewöhnen. Glaub es oder nicht, ich hab mich dran gewöhnt jeden Tag auszuschlafen."

Ihr Detective lachte leise. "Zweifellos Castles Einfluss."

"Was ist mit mir?", fragte Rick und kam nahe genug, dass seine Brust ihren Arm berührte.

"Nichts", sagte sie und schüttelte ihren Kopf in Espos Richtung. "Wir haben uns nur darüber unterhalten, dass wir dabei sind uns wieder an unsere alten Routinen zu gewöhnen."

Castle nickte und schaute nachdenklich.

"Und ich geh jetzt einer anderen Routine nach: meinen Posteingang aufräumen." Kate nahm einen Schritt zurück von dem Schreibtisch und zog an Castles Blazer. Er folgte ihr ohne Proteste und packte das Handy in seiner Hand wieder ein. "Wie war dein Telefonat?", fragte sie.

"Gut. Alles läuft, wie es soll für High Heat nächsten Monat. Ich muss nur in den nächsten Tagen persönlich bei Black Pawn vorbeischauen."

Aufregung begann sich in ihrer Brust breit zu machen, aber sie unterdrückte sie, mäßigte sie. "Ja? Also, ähm, wann bekomm ich mein Exemplar?"

Ihr Mann grinste und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Da wirst du wohl abwarten müssen. Du weißt nie, was eines Nachts auf deinem Kissen liegt."

"Eines Nachts… so wie heute Nacht?" Kate zog ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne.

"Schamlos", scherzte Castle. "Vielleicht morgen, wenn ich ein paar Anrufe mache. Ich lenke dich heut von deinem Kummer ab", fügte er hinzu, als sie verächtlich schnaubte.

"Besser ist es."

Er öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, aber was immer er auch sagen wollte, fiel dem Klingeln ihres Büro-Telefons zum Opfer.

"Die Pflicht ruft", murmelte sie, relaxte in ihrem Bürostuhl und nahm den Hörer ab. "Beckett."

* * *

Auch wenn er niemals eine Chance verstreichen ließ Zeit mit seiner Frau zu verbringen, musste Castle zugeben, dass nicht viel los war im Revier.

"Weißt du, wenn dir langweilig ist, kannst du in der Detektei vorbeischauen, während ich bei dieser Kalkulation festhänge", murmelte Beckett und ließ ihren Blick kurz über ihren Monitor streifen. "Es sei denn, du bist unbedingt darauf fixiert deinen Highscore zu knacken."

"Das hab ich schon", sagte er sein Telefon schwenkend. "Deinen hab ich auch geschlagen."

Sie zuckte mit der Schulter. "Bekomm ich beim nächsten Mal zurück."

"Nicht, wenn ich irgendwas dahingehend zu sagen habe", brummelte er und lächelte, als er sie lachen hörte.

"Na klar, sicher", sagte sie gedehnt, klickte ein paar Tasten und schaute ihn wieder an. "Du solltest gehen und mit Hayley reden. Sie wissen lassen, was du entschieden hast."

Sein Kopf wippte hin und her. "Ich weiß. Bist du sicher, dass es für dich ok ist?"

Kate lächelte und griff herüber nach seiner. "Du musst glücklich sein, Castle. Wenn du mit der Entscheidung glücklich bist, dann ist es für mich ok. Bist du es nicht, dann nimm dir vielleicht noch ein wenig mehr Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken. Du musst deine Detektei nicht aufgeben, nur um hier zu sein."

Castle feuchtete sich die Lippen an und erwägte ihre Worte. Den ganzen Sommer über hatte er die Idee hin- und her gewälzt, aber in den letzten paar Tagen hatte er die Entscheidung getroffen, das Geschäft Vollzeit an Hayley zu übergeben. Davon ausgehend, dass sie es wollte natürlich.

"Nein, ich weiß. Und vielleicht ändere ich meine Meinung auch, wenn ich da bin, aber im Moment denke ich, dass es besser ist, mich auf die Bücher zu konzentrieren und hier Runden um Ryan und Esposito zu drehen."

Seine Ehefrau lachte und nahm seine Finger. "Dann geh und rede mit Hayley darüber, damit es dich nicht nachts wachhält."

"Du hast Recht. OK, ich geh jetzt. Dann kann ich zurückkommen und sehen, ob ich mit dem Fall Recht hatte." Rick stand auf und grinste sie an.

Mit schmalen Augen sah Beckett ihn an und hielt seine Hand fest, um ihn daran zu hindern irgendwo hinzugehen. "Warte, worüber redest du?"

"Den Park zu überprüfen. Er ist groß genug, dass die Gruppe wahrscheinlich zurückkehrt."

Ihre Brauen hüpften. "Selbst, wenn ihr Kumpel dort gestorben ist?"

Castle zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn. Corey Lewis sagte, dass sie nicht gerade intelligente Entscheidungen treffen. Und wenn jemand von ihnen ihn umgebracht hat…"

"Dann würden sie ihre Gewohnheiten nicht ändern, da es sie schuldig aussehen lassen würde."

Er grinste. "Genau. Ok, schick mir ein Foto von den Gesichtern der Jungs, wenn ihnen klar wird, dass ich Recht hatte."

Bevor sie protestieren konnte, beugte er sich hinunter und küsste sie. "Ich komm wieder."

* * *

Er brauchte nicht lange bis zur Detektei und er war tatsächlich froh darüber den Wartebereich leer vorzufinden. So hatte er keine Zeit sich es noch einmal anders zu überlegen.

"Ich bin in einer Sekunde bei Ihnen."

"Ich bin's nur", rief er, betrat den Raum und begrüßte auf der Schwelle zu dem Raum, der mal sein Büro war, seine Freundin.

Hayley Shipton's Kopf schoss in die Höhe, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. "Rick! Na, sieh dich an. Wann bist du zurückgekommen?"

Die Hände in die Tasche steckend lächelte er zurück. "Vor ein paar Tagen. Beckett ist seit gestern wieder im Dienst."

"Das ist fantastisch. Wie geht es ihr?"

"Es geht ihr gut. Uns beiden geht es gut. Wie läuft es hier? Hab ich irgendwas Interessantes und Spaßiges verpasst?"

Hayley lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Gut. Und nein, nichts Interessantes. Nur die normalen Hintergrund-Kontrollen und betrügenden Ehegatten, von denen ich weiß, dass du sie mit aller Macht meidest."

"Das tu ich nicht! Ich arbeite viel. Aber an manchen Fällen bevorzuge ich weniger zu arbeiten als an anderen."

Seine Freundin schnaubte und lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch. "Also bist du zurück, um dein Büro wieder für dich zu beanspruchen?"

"Ich bin tatsächlich gekommen, um mit dir darüber zu sprechen. Was hältst du davon noch ein wenig länger die Zügel in der Hand zu halten?"

"Wie lang ist ein wenig länger?", fragte Hayley.

Rick zuckte mit einer Schulter. "Wie lange möchtest du denn?"

"Hörst du auf? Solltest du dann nicht das Geschäft deiner Tochter übergeben?"

"Alexis und ich haben einen Deal: sie macht die Schule zu Ende und wenn das hier ist, was sie danach machen will, dann unterhalten wir uns."

"Aber in der Zwischenzeit willst du, dass ich mich um alles kümmere."

"Wenn du willst. Du bist gut - besser als ich - und es wäre ein Schritt dahin sich zu verwurzeln, wovon du vor einer Weile gesprochen hast. Dazu kommen die vielen coolen Spielzeuge, von denen ich dir die meisten zum Spielen hierlasse."

Hayley lachte leise und senkte ihr Kinn. "Das ist ein großes Angebot."

"Nach allem, was du für mich getan hast, wie du auf Alexis und meine Mutter aufgepasst hat? Es ist das Geringste, was ich tun kann."

Ihre Wangen wurden dunkler bei dem Lob. "Wenn du sicher bist."

"Bin ich."

"Na dann, ok." Ihre Hand streckte sich ihm entgegen, um den Handel abzuschließen. "Du hast einen Deal, Rick."

Er nahm ihre Hand und schüttelte sie kräftig. "Fantastisch. Wir können uns irgendwann anders um den Papierkram kümmern, auch wenn ich glaube, dass Alexis sich darum gekümmert hat, während ich im Krankenhaus war."

"Das hat sie. Das meiste zumindest."

"Gut. Schlaues Mädchen."

Hayley lächelte erneut. "Sehr schlau."

Castle summte und schaute sich um. Er liebte diesen Ort, aber er hielt nicht dasselbe Interesse, wie es das Revier tat.

"Du solltest wahrscheinlich zurückgehen", sagte seine Begleitung und bewegte das Kinn in Richtung Tür.

"Wahrscheinlich."

"Natürlich kannst du gerne bleiben, wenn du bei deinem Fall Hilfe brauchst. Für eine kleine Gebühr", fügte sie mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

"Lustig. Aber sei gewiss, dass ich nur darauf warte, dass man mir mitteilt, dass ich Becketts ersten Fall nach der Rückkehr gelöst habe."

"Angeber."

Seine Brust straffte sich. "Kein Angeber, wenn man es belegen kann. Also ich sollte…"

Sie winkte ab. "Geh schon. Aber werd nicht zum Fremden."

"Das werd ich nicht", versprach Rick.

Hayley nickte und klopfte mit den Knöcheln auf den Tisch. "Gut, aber äh, bevor du gehst", sie sprang auf und schaute sich um, "ich kann doch um dekorieren, nicht wahr?"

"Hey, übertreib es nicht", antwortete er mit einem spielerischen krümmen seiner Brauen, als er das Büro verließ.

* * *

Er war sich nicht sicher, was ihn auf seinem Weg zurück zum Revier stoppen ließ, aber nur ein paar Minuten, nachdem er die Detektei verlassen hatte, betrat er einen Drogeriemarkt und schlenderte durch dessen Gänge. Seine Finger griffen nach einer Tüte M&Ms für Kates Tisch und nach einer kurzen Überlegung nahm er auch noch eine Tüte Gummibären. Vielleicht würde der Zucker seiner Frau einen kleinen Energieschub geben. Sie sah heut ziemlich erschöpft aus.

Es war allerdings nicht das erste Mal. Sie war, das hatte er bemerkt, komisch in den letzten Tagen. Die Energie, die sie während der Gesundung gewonnen hatte, schien langsam zu schwinden. Sie waren beide bei ihrem letzten Check-up für völlig gesund erklärt worden, aber ein kleiner Teil von ihm konnte den Gedanken nicht abschütteln, dass es mehr war, als sich nur wieder an die Routine zu gewöhnen.

"Hey Kumpel, starrst du die Dinger weiter an oder bewegst du dich und lässt mich mal ran? Einige von uns haben es eilig."

Rick zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um, um zu sehen, woher der Spruch kam. "Äh, 'tschuldigung. Bitte schön." Er trat vom Regal zurück und bemerkte erst dann, wie weit nach hinten in den Laden er gewandert war. Und welche Artikel er gerade blockiert hatte.

Könnte es sein…?

Die Müdigkeit, die Art wie sich ihr Appetit verändert hatte… das würde passen. Es war reine Spekulationen, aber es würde passen.

"Ja, das ist überhaupt nicht seltsam", sprach die Frau erneut, griff nach einer Box vom Regal und hielt sie nah an der Brust. "Solltest dir ein Leben zulegen."

"Hey, ich hab ein…"

"Was auch immer", murmelte sie und ging davon. "Freak."

"Bin ich nicht", antwortete Rick und griff nach seinem Handy, als es in seiner Tasche vibrierte.

Bro, das musst du sehen. Komm in den Park. Westseite.

Oh, er hatte sowas von Recht.

Das Telefon zurück in die Tasche steckend, sah er noch einmal ins Regal. Vielleicht hatte er noch einmal Recht.

Er nahm eine Box, warf sie auf die Süßigkeiten und begab sich auf den Weg zur Kasse.

* * *

"Dir ist klar, dass er total angeben wird, oder?"

Ryan warf einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Partner bevor er wieder auf das Spektakel vor sich sah.

"Es ist Castle, natürlich wird er angeben."

"Tja, er hatte ja irgendwie Recht", erinnerte Beckett sie, als sie neben Esposito trat. Sie hatte das Zurückhalten der Leute zusammen mit der Park-Polizei koordiniert, so dass sie es einfacher hatten in die Bäume zu kommen. "Er hat uns hierher zurückgesandt, als wir andernorts nach dem Tatort gesucht haben."

Esposito sah sie mit schmalen Augen an. "Stell dich nicht auf seine Seite."

Beckett grinste und verschränkte ihre Finger vor sich und schaute in die Zweige über ihr. "Wie geht's Ihnen da oben, Jesse?", rief sie.

Die mit Kraftausdrücken geladene Antwort ihres neuen Verdächtigen brachte sie zum Lachen.

"Nicht unsere Schuld, dass Sie da oben festhängen", sagte Esposito. "Also erzählen Sie uns, wessen geniale Idee es überhaupt war in den Bäumen zu campen? Was passiert, wenn Sie mitten in der Nacht mal müssen?"

"Wasserflaschen, bro", murmelte Ryan, der sich ein Lachen verkneifen musste, als ein Ausdruck von Horror über das Gesicht seines Partners huschte.

"Du meinst eine, wie die, die er warf, als wir ihn bei seiner Flucht stoppen wollten?"

"Mmhm."

Esposito stöhnte. "Das ist ekelhaft."

"Das war ziemlich sicher nur Wasser. Also sind deine Schuhe in Sicherheit."

"Hey, ist es nicht grausam und eine ungewöhnliche Strafe mich hier oben zu lassen?", rief Jesse. "Sie können mich so nicht befragen, ich kenne meine Rechte."

Die Cops schauten ein weiteres Mal nach oben und sahen, wie ihr Verdächtiger sie wütend ansah. Dass er kopfüber an einem Zweig festgebunden war, sorgte allerdings dafür, dass es nicht denselben Effekt hatte, den es sonst vielleicht hätte.

"Wir warten auf die Feuerwehr, Kumpel. Die mussten heut Morgen schon viele Katzen von Bäumen retten."

Beckett lachte verdeckt hinter ihrer Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir holen Sie so schnell wie möglich runter. Wenn Sie sich aber ein wenig ablenken wollen, könnten Sie uns von Andrew Sutton erzählen."

"Kenn ich nicht."

Ryan schüttelte den Kopf. "Komisch, denn die drei Leute, die wir gesehen haben, als sie ihr Zeug zusammengepackt haben und Sie noch am Aufwachen waren, haben gemeint, Sie beide wären Freunde; dass Sie ihn in die Gruppe gebracht haben. Also was ist passiert, Jesse?"

"Alles klar, holen Sie mich runter und ich erzähl es Ihnen. Deal? Ich kann mein Hirn nicht spüren."

"Wir holen Sie runter. Relaxen Sie." Beckett winkte ein Trio Feuerwehrmänner herbei und als sie ihren Mann dahinter anlaufen sah schossen ihre Brauen nach oben. Ihre Augen schossen zu der Plastiktüte in seiner Hand.

"Snacks", erklärte er ein wenig außer Atem. "Süßes für deinen Schreibtisch, das Dörrfleisch, das die Jungs mögen."

Ryan grinste. "Das wär doch nicht nötig gewesen, Castle."

"Ja, ihr solltet mir Leckereien kaufen, denn ich hatte Recht, oder?"

"Ja ja", gab Ryan zu. "Du hattest Recht. Wir haben den Tatort da drüben gefunden."

"Wie ich es gesagt habe."

Die Detectives rollten mit den Augen bevor Ryan fortfahren konnte, "Es wurde übersehen, weil Andrew's restliche Campingausrüstung aussah, wie das Schlaflager von jemandem, aber bei näherer Betrachtung haben wir abgebrochene Zweige und Zeichen dafür, dass ein Körper geschleift wurde, gefunden. Also haben wir uns entschieden uns umzusehen. Und so haben wir unsere Camping-Gruppe hier gefunden."

"Und offensichtlich Batman."

"Das hab ich gehört."

Castle griente und sah nach oben.

Ryan tat dasselbe. "Ja, offensichtlich campen sie nicht nur am Boden, sie schlafen in den Bäumen. Darf ich vorstellen: Jesse Morgan. Er ist in dieser Lage, weil er, als er uns sah, nicht ganz ruhig sein Gurt gelöst hat und runter kam, sondern in Panik verfiel, kletterte und fiel. Zu seinem Glück war er noch angebunden, andernfalls würden wir jetzt eine ganz andere Unterhaltung führen."

Castle nickte nachdenklich. "Tja, gut, dass er noch ein wenig mit uns rumhängt."

"Castle", schimpfte Beckett.

Er blinkte unschuldig. "Was?"

"Wie dem auch sei, er hat zugestimmt mit uns zu reden sobald er wieder auf festem Boden ist."

"Gut für ihn", sagte Castle sein Gewicht verlagernd, als die vier zusahen, wie die Feuerwehrmänner Jesses Klettergurte lockerten und ihn vom Baum holten.

Sie gaben dem Mann einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln und das Blut in den Rest seines Körpers zurückfließen zu lassen, bevor sie näher traten.

Morgan wischte sich über sein rotes Gesicht und ein paar blonde Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. "Ich hab nichts gemacht."

"Nach diesem Auftritt erwarten Sie, dass wir Ihnen glauben?", fragte Ryan den Kopf schieflegend. "Sie haben nichts gemacht, aber haben versucht zu fliehen? Kommen Sie Jesse, seien Sie ehrlich. Denn wenn Sie denken, Sie könnten so tun, als wäre das nie passiert, täuschen Sie nur sich selbst."

Esposito sprang ein. "Hat er Sie verärgert? Hat er jemanden von ihren Ausflügen berichtet, dem er es besser nicht gesagt hätte?"

Jesse schüttelte den Kopf und senkte den Blick.

"Wir haben mit seinem Bruder gesprochen, Mann", führte Espo fort. "Er sagte, Andy hätte für euch gekämpft, hat gesagt ihr seid in Ordnung. Hat gesagt, ihr wärt seine Freunde."

"Das sind wir. Waren. Waren wir."

"Beweisen Sie es", forderte Ryan ihn heraus.

Jesse holte tief Luft. "Es war ein Unfall."

"Was ist passiert, Jesse?", fragte Becket mit ruhiger, aber bestimmter Stimme. "Fangen Sie am Anfang an."

"Es war dumm. Alles war dumm. Ich war durcheinander, hab kein bisschen klar gedacht. Wir haben uns die ganze Nacht getriezt, ganz normal. Das haben wir so gemacht."

"Aber Sie sind wütend geworden und Sie…"

"Nein. Nein, ich war nicht wütend. Das war normal für uns. Aber er stand auf und musste mal und ich dachte, ich ärger ihn ein wenig. Also hab ich ihn angestoßen, nur so zum Rumblödeln, wissen Sie? Ich hab nur sein Knie angestoßen, ungefähr so." Er demonstrierte es an sich selbst, indem er ein Knie in das andere drückte. "Aber er fiel. Er hat die Balance verloren und ist einfach gefallen. Hat sich an dem Ast unter uns den Kopf gestoßen. Er war tot, bevor ich am Boden war."

Esposito schaute kurz zu Beckett und übernahm dann wieder. "Warum haben Sie nicht die Cops gerufen? Warum haben Sie den Körper weggezogen und ihn in seinem Schlafsack in den Büschen gelassen?"

"Ich hab nicht… ich bin ausgeflippt. Ich war schon ein paar Mal im Gefängnis und ich war einfach durch, ich hab Panik geschoben, ich war der Einzige, der wach war… also hab ich es einfach gemacht und den anderen erzählt, dass er abgehauen sei." Er sank in sich zusammen. "Ich wollte ihn nicht umbringen."

"Ich glaube Ihnen", sagte Beckett und nickte Ryan zu. Er wartete einen kurzen Moment, bevor er die Handschellen von seinem Gürtel nahm. "Aber das haben Sie."

"Jesse Morgan, ich verhafte Sie für den Mord an Andrew Sutton", begann Ryan und legte dem anderen Mann hinter seinem Rücken die Handschellen an.

* * *

"Beckett? Können wir reden?"

Kate sah von ihrem Buch auf und runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte, seit sie vom Revier heim gekommen waren gelesen und sich von den Worten auf der Seite und dem leisen Tippen seiner Finger auf der Tastatur in Ruhe einlullen lassen. "Seit wann bittest du um meine Erlaubnis, um zu reden?"

"Stimmt", gab Castle zu und ließ sich neben ihr auf der Couch nieder. "Ich will nur sichergehen, dass es dir gut geht. Du hast in den letzten Tagen irgendwie nicht wie du selbst gewirkt."

"Ich fühl mich nicht anders als sonst", antwortete sie, faltete vorsichtig die Ecke der Seite im Buch und schloss den Roman. "Nur ein wenig müde. Das ist kein großes Ding."

"Nur ein wenig müde", echote Castle. Er wählte seine Worte vorsichtig, wohlüberlegt, etwas das noch offensichtlicher wurde, weil er ständig an seinem Ohr kratzte. Und, aus welchem Grund auch immer, es ärgerte sie tierisch. Wenn sich hier irgendjemand merkwürdig verhielt, dann war er es.

"Castle", schnappte sie, als er mitten beim Kratzen war. "Würdest du damit aufhören und mir einfach sagen, was los ist?"

Er grinste, was sie noch wütender machte. Glückseligkeit streckte sich von Ohr zu Ohr. Er strahlte regelrecht.

"Du hast mich gerade angefahren", sagte er noch immer mit diesem albernen Grinsen im Gesicht. "Das ist… Ich glaube, ich weiß was los sein könnte."

"Castle, es ist nichts los…"

"Spiel einfach mit, Honey", unterbrach er und legte seine Hand auf ihre. "Ich weiß, das klingt vielleicht verrückt, aber wenn wir ehrlich sind, nichts in unserem Leben war in letzter Zeit normal."

Sie schnaubte. "Stimmt wohl. Also, was ist das für eine Theorie?"

Kate sah ihm zu, wie er sich vorbeugte und eine Tüte vom Boden hob. Dieselbe Drogeriemarkt-Tüte, die sie Stunden vorher gesehen hatte, als er sie mit Süßem für ihren Schreibtisch überrascht hatte.

"Noch mehr Süßes, Rick?", scherzte sie und stupste seinen Oberschenkel mit ihrem Zeh an. "Tut mir leid, es sagen zu müssen, aber ein Zuckerhoch ist wohl kaum die Antwort."

"Äh nein. Keine Süßigkeiten. Ich denke, du solltest den hier machen."

"Ich… Castle, ich bin nicht schwanger."

"Bist du sicher? Wir haben immerhin ziemlich geübt." Er ließ seine Augenbrauen wackeln.

"Weil es zu früh ist? Der Doktor hat gesagt es könnte…"

"Ich weiß, was der Doktor gesagt hat, aber denk drüber nach. Du warst so müde und du sahst regelrecht grün aus, als wir letztens bei deinem Lieblings-Chinesen waren. Und du hast mich gerade ohne Grund angefahren."

"Ich hab dich angefahren, weil du mich nervst", antwortete sie mit gehobener Braue.

"Kate", drängte er und sträubte sich dagegen das Thema zu wechseln. "Was schadet es denn?"

Kate zog ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne und sah zwischen dem Gesicht ihres Ehemannes und der Box, die den Schwangerschaftstest enthielt, hin und her. Nach einem Moment atmete sie aus. "Ich will nur nicht, dass du dir umsonst Hoffnung machst."

Ehrlicherweise wollte sie sich selbst genauso wenig Hoffnung umsonst machen.

Castle schüttelte den Kopf, ließ die Box auf ihrem Oberschenkel liegen und nahm ihre Hand. "Hey, hey. Ich hab keinerlei Erwartungen. Kein Druck. Wenn du es nicht bist, bist du es nicht und das ist ok. Aber würdest du es nicht lieber erfahren?"

Seine Finger streichelten ihre Knöchel, zeichneten beruhigende Kreise auf ihre Haut und brachten ihr Herz zum Flattern.

Er hatte Recht. So klein die Möglichkeit auch war, sie musste es wissen.

"OK", stimmte sie zu und atmete aus. "OK, ich mach den Test."

Castle strahlte, stand auf und zog an ihrer Hand. "Großartig! Komm, lass es uns jetzt machen, bevor meine Mutter und Alexis vorbeikommen. Alexis meinte sie wären spät los, aber sie sind auf dem Weg und bringen Essen mit."

"Lass uns?", antwortete Kate amüsiert. "Castle, es ist eindeutig kein Teamwork erforderlich, wenn man einen Schwangerschaftstest macht."

"Ja ja, aber ich kann auf dich im Schlafzimmer warten." Er strich erneut über ihre Fingerköchel und gab ihr einen Moment sein Angebot zu überdenken.

"Schon gut. Komm." Sie ließ sich von ihm von der Couch ziehen und fing gerade noch die Box auf, bevor sie zu Boden fiel.

"Exzellente Reflexe", lobte Castle, während er ihrer Hand, die ihm einen Klaps geben wollte, entging und stattdessen den Weg zum Schlafzimmer anführte. "Ok, ich werd einfach hier warten."

"Mmhm", stimmte sie zu und kämpfte gegen die Nervosität, die sich in ihrem Magen breit machte. Sie gestikulierte, er solle auf dem Bett Platz nehmen. "Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Die Box an die Brust drückend trottete sie durch das Schlafzimmer und betrat das Bad.

Als sie eine Minute später wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer kam, lief Castle auf und ab. In dem Augenblick, in dem er sie entdeckte, streckte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen und schlug die Hände in Erwartung zusammen.

"Also?", fragte er, als er zu ihr eilte. "Was sagt der Test?"

"Noch nichts", antwortete Kate und sah wie er ein langes Gesicht machte. "Es dauert eine Minute oder so bis das Ergebnis angezeigt wird, also dachte ich mir, wir können uns das zusammen ansehen."

"Oh, sehr gut." Castle setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes und tätschelte den Platz neben sich, damit sie sich dort hinsetzen würde. "Komm schon. Das wird wie Farbe beim Trocknen zuzusehen. Nur besser."

"Hey, das war deine Idee", erinnerte sie ihn und gab ihm einen spielerischen Stoß in die Rippen, als sie sich neben ihn setzte.

"Touché", murmelte er und zog an ihrer Hand, der Test zwischen ihnen.

Zusammen schauten sie zu, wie das Testfenster sich von einer blanken Fläche zu zwei pinken Linien wandelte, blass zu Beginn, aber mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, stärker werdend.

Kate starrte mit offenem Mund auf den Test. "Ich… ist das…"

Castles Hand glitt in ihre Haare und drehte ihr Gesicht zu seinem, sein Mund suchte den ihren. Sie kippte gegen ihn, ließ sich von seiner Freude einwickeln und ließ ihr Erstaunen zu Erwartung erblühen.

"Ein Baby, Kate", atmete er und küsste sie erneut, als ihr Lächeln breiter wurde. "Wir bekommen ein Baby."

"Ein Bab… oh. Wir… wow."

Ihr Mann lachte und strich mit seinem Daumen über die Kurve ihres Kiefers. "Ja", stimmt er zu und ließ seine Lippen ein weiteres Mal federleicht über ihre gleiten. "Wow."

"Du warst dabei, nicht wahr?", platzte sie heraus, starrte auf den Test.

"Als wir das Baby gemacht haben? Ja, ich erinnere mich dabei gewesen zu sein."

Beckett schüttelte den Kopf und räusperte sich. "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, wo du dabei warst. Nur… der Doktor hat gesagt es würde nicht so schnell passieren. Dass es Zeit brauchen würde…"

Castle nahm ihre Hand und lockerte ihren Griff um das Plastikstäbchen. "Das hat der Doktor gesagt, aber weißt du, was sie nicht bedacht hat?"

"Was?"

Die Fältchen um seine Augen zeigten sich, als er lächelte. "Uns. Egal, wie schlimm es wird, wie aussichtslos die Lage scheint, wir schaffen es immer allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz. Wie in all den großen Liebesgeschichten."

"Das tun wir, nicht wahr?", summte sie und berührte mit den Fingern sein Kinn.

Sein Kopf senkte sich, seine Stirn berührte die ihre. "Und das werden wir immer tun."


End file.
